Eternamente
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Porque a dor às vezes é tão grande, que o desespero pode ser uma ilusão confortável. O que esperar do futuro quando a vida sozinha é tão vazia quanto um corpo sem alma? - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Continuação de Almas Partidas - spoiller 6
1. Prólogo

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Essa é a terceira parte de uma trilogia. Toda a trilogia já está escrita (dêem pulinhos), e as atualizações serão diárias e, se tudo correr bem, ininterruptas. A primeira parte se chama "Dupla Face", e a segunda, "Almas Partidas", ambas já estão publicadas nesse site mesmo. **

**AVISO4: Essa fic foi escrita para o II Challenge de Vida Após Morte e enviada também para o I Challenge de Songfics dramáticas, ambos do fórum três vassouras. Ela foi finalizada no dia 02 de setembro de 2007 e contém 7 capítulos. O Chall ainda não foi julgado, quando eu souber o resultado, informo aqui.**

**AVISO5: A capa da fic está na minha página no photobucket. Você pode ir no meu perfil aqui no ff e acessar minha homepage, clicando em "trilogia", ou pode seguir esse atalho, substituindo os parênteses:**

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)Trilogia(barra)3(traço)Eternamente(ponto)jpge(ponto)jpg**

**Eternamente**

**Prólogo**

_A felicidade é como a gota_

_De orvalho numa pétala de flor_

_Brilha tranqüila_

_Depois de leve oscila_

_E cai como uma lágrima de amor_

_A felicidade é como a pluma_

_Que o vento vai levando pelo ar_

_Voa tão leve_

_Mas tem a vida breve_

_Precisa que haja vento sem parar_

("A felicidade" - Tom Jobin e Vinícius de Morais)

Draco abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a luz que banhava o quarto. Focou o rosto do moreno que o observava e suspirou, aspirando o seu perfume.

- Faz tempo que você tá acordado?

- Não. Nem sei... Me perdi em pensamentos te olhando dormir.

Draco sorriu, se aconchegando melhor no corpo de Harry. O sol entrava pela janela do quarto do hotel, espalhando uma luz suave. Devia ser muito cedo. Mas as horas não importavam. O que importava era que era a primeira vez que Draco podia ver Harry nu sob a luz do sol. E era hipnotizante a forma com que sua pele branca brilhava de um jeito meio dourado, lindo. Draco corria os dedos pelo seu abdômen, seguindo a brisa que agitava as cortinas brancas e vinha brincar entre os corpos dos dois, tentando se decidir se continuava olhando ou se se punha a beijar o moreno, pois aquela luz dava vontade de provar o gosto da pele, de morder.

- Eu nem acredito que estou com você... Assim... Pensei que nunca mais ia poder te beijar.

Draco levantou o rosto o suficiente para beijar a boca de Harry, sendo correspondido de uma forma quase preguiçosa, lenta e doce. Depois desceu a boca para o pescoço do moreno, sem parar o movimento dos dedos sobre seu ventre. Harry riu, prevendo onde aquilo ia parar, e começou a afagar os cabelos do loiro enquanto esse continuava o caminhar de sua boca, chupando, mordendo e lambendo, deixando um rastro de marcas vermelhas no pescoço, tórax e ventre de Harry, seguindo os contornos da pele quente até alcançar sua ereção. (1)

Nunca havia feito sexo oral em Harry, mesmo o moreno já tendo feito nele. Parou e ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Harry sorria, os olhos verdes brilhando de desejo quando Draco passou devagar a ponta da língua pela extensão de seu membro. Draco sorriu ao sentí-lo estremecer e o abocanhou, chupando com vontade. Harry gemia e seus dedos se enredaram no meio dos fios loiros.

- Draco, eu... Ah!

O loiro parou o movimento, o membro ainda na boca, engolindo e o chupando até não restar vestígio do gozo recente, saboreando o gosto do moreno, deixando-o excitado novamente. Então sentiu ser puxado pela nuca e voltou a alinhar o seu corpo ao de Harry. Este o beijou com tanta ânsia que Draco se sentiu estremecer, abraçando-se ao moreno, virando na cama, permitindo que Harry se deitasse sobre ele, se acomodando entre suas pernas.

Harry gemeu na boca de Draco ao sentí-lo esfregar a própria ereção contra a sua e interrompeu o beijo, fitando o loiro, que lhe sorriu.

- Eu te amo tanto, Draco. - disse, acariciando sua face.

Draco lhe deu um selinho e aproximou a boca de seu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo. E te quero.

Harry voltou a beijá-lo, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pela cintura do loiro, dobrando suas pernas, se posicionando melhor para possuí-lo como sempre desejou. Draco o abraçou com força e gemia em seu ouvido enquanto Harry invadia seu corpo, inebriado com o calor do loiro. O moreno afundou o rosto no pescoço do outro, aspirando o seu perfume enquanto aumentava a velocidade de seus movimentos, permitindo-se gemer também, arrancando sons incoerentes da boca de Draco, que tremia em seus braços e o apertava como se o mundo fosse acabar.

- Olha pra mim, meu loiro.

Harry ergueu um pouco a cabeça para observar o loiro abrir os olhos tempestade, escurecidos pelo prazer e, mesmo trêmulo como estava, o moreno reduziu a velocidade, buscando tocá-lo o mais fundo seguidas vezes, sem desviar seus olhos dos dele.

- Ah, Harry!

Draco jogou a cabeça pra trás e se contorceu em seu abraço, gozando, pressionando o corpo do moreno dentro do seu, levando-o para ao céu junto com ele. Harry deixou o seu corpo cair sobre o do loiro sem forças nem para retirar-se de dentro dele, e os dois ficaram abraçados, tentando respirar, curtindo o êxtase recente e o prazer de estarem juntos.

Um tempo depois, quando Draco já pensava que Harry havia adormecido novamente, os dois riram ao ouvir um som vindo da barriga do loiro.

- Acho que você está com fome.

- Eu te convidaria pra irmos a um restaurante, mas não acho uma boa...

- Não... Acho que o serviço de quarto deve servir...

Pediram um café para dois, tomado na cama, entre beijos, frutas, abraços, chocolate, chupões, chantili, risos, arrepios e muita meleca, o que os obrigou a tomarem um banho depois, juntos, enquanto elfos limpavam o quarto.

Depois voltaram a se sentar na cama, abraçados, conversando sobre coisas bobas. Não falaram sobre a rivalidade dos dois, e quando o assunto se aproximava da guerra, o outro desviava. Falaram sobre a falta que sentiam de voar, sobre as diferenças dos dormitórios da Sonserina e da Grifinória, sobre o que gostavam ou não de fazer, sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro. E quando não havia mais nada para ser dito, simplesmente ficaram abraçados em silêncio, aproveitando o momento tão curto de ficar somente com o outro.

- Eu preciso ir. - Harry declarou, ao perceber que o sol já lançava sombras sobre o quarto - Estou há quase um dia fora. Os comensais vão me encher a paciência quando eu voltar.

Draco se aconchegou mais em seu abraço e o silêncio voltou a envolvê-los. A realidade de que aquilo era somente um momento, que os dois ficarem juntos no meio daquela guerra era impossível, os envolveu por completo.

- Foge comigo, Harry.

Draco esperava que o moreno risse ao ouvir isso, mas, ao contrário, Harry se endireitou e o olhou, afastando os cabelos loiros dos seus olhos para poder encará-lo melhor, muito sério.

- Você tá falando sério?

- E por que não? Olha, - Draco também se endireitou, se sentando de frente pra ele - essa guerra tá pra acabar, Harry, você sabe disso. Se tudo continuar assim, é uma questão de tempo, de muito pouco tempo pra Ordem tomar o poder. Mas eu espero que você saiba que as coisas não vão ser fáceis pra você. Eles não estão nem um pouco convencidos da sua fidelidade, e eu não duvido que você vá parar em Azkaban ou algo parecido. E, por Merlin, eu não quero isso. Você tentar manter o poder que você tem hoje para se salvar também não é uma opção. Você nunca seria livre, você nunca seria feliz, e de forma alguma as pessoas que seriam fiéis a você me aceitariam do seu lado.

- Draco...

- Não, me escuta, Harry. Nós não temos futuro aqui. Nem separados, e muito menos juntos. E, por Merlin, Harry, eu não tenho mais nome, não tenho mais família, não tenho mais dinheiro, não tenho mais nada. Nem a roupa que eu visto é minha. Eu só tenho você. E a coisa que eu mais quero nesse mundo é poder ficar junto com você. A segunda coisa é que essa guerra acabe, e a terceira é ter chance de refazer minha vida. Mas não vou conseguir isso aqui. E, bem, não é como se não houvesse países dispostos a receber refugiados dessa guerra. Vamos embora, Harry.

- Você iria sem mim?

- Você me deixaria ir?

- Não. Não mais... Não depois de experimentar o que é viver longe de você. - Harry respondeu, acariciando o rosto do loiro.

Draco o beijou levemente e voltou a encará-lo.

- As coisas estão acontecendo, Harry, independente de nós. Vamos embora.

- Me dê uns dois ou três dias. Preciso deixar tudo mais arrumado e acho que posso arranjar algum dinheiro. Não fale com ninguém, mas fique pronto. Eu te procuro.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e Harry se debruçou sobre ele, o beijando desesperadamente.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Harry caminhava pelos corredores frios da Mansão com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Draco o amava.

Merlin, ele seria capaz de dançar. Se sentia como se tivesse tomado uma xícara de chocolate quente, só que melhor. O calor se espalhando pelo seu peito, um conforto, uma felicidade, que ele não sentia há muito tempo. Estava leve. O sorriso cravado em seu rosto.

Draco o amava.

Draco o amava como ele amava o loiro.

Ora, o mundo podia acabar. Foda-se a guerra. Foda-se tudo.

Eles se amavam. E iam ficar juntos.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Potter.

A voz ecoou no corredor pouco antes dele alcançar a porta do seu quarto. Harry se voltou para encarar Nott.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ – uma voz retumbou às suas costas e Harry não pôde se mexer – _Accio Varinha_.

Harry acompanhou, indefeso, Nott se aproximar de forma predadora.

- Confraternizando com desertores, Potter? – Nott o rodeou – Sabia que você fede igual àquele albino ridículo? Hein, Potter? – perguntou, segurando o rosto de Harry com a mão, o apertando com força.

Sem poder reagir, Harry observou sombras se movendo na periferia de sua visão. Os comensais estavam reunidos em volta deles. E Harry estava petrificado.

- Não fui só eu que vi vocês dois entrando naquele hotelzinho, Potter. Há mais gente pra dizer pra quem quiser ouvir que você continua trepando com o traidor. – Nott deu um soco em seu ventre e Harry não pôde reagir. Não pôde sequer se mover para absorver melhor o impacto, somente a dor percorrendo seu corpo – Eu te avisei, Potter... Não costumamos tratar bem traidores – Nott disse, afagando o rosto de Harry, antes de dar um soco que tirou sangue do lábio do garoto e fez seu pescoço estalar ao receber o golpe sem se mover.

Sua face latejava, seu corpo doía e ele estava impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa. Harry beirava o desespero, embora mesmo isso fosse impossível de demonstrar. Se fosse possível, Harry teria no mínimo cuspido quando Nott se aproximou dele e depositou um beijo nojento em seus lábios.

- Você acaba de se envenenar. – disse, sorrindo – Levem-no daqui!(2)

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

**N/A: (1) Pra seguir a tradição... XD**

**(2) referência a "Dupla Face".**

**N/A2: Espero rewills! ;)**


	2. Capítulo 1 – Prisioneiro

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**Capítulo 1 – Prisioneiro**

Draco caminhava pelo parque, quase vazio àquela hora. Um vento frio brincava entre seus cabelos, carregando folhas secas para as dobras de sua capa. Aquele início de outono prometia um inverno rígido, mas o sol que persistia morno naquela tarde ainda aquecia o coração do loiro.

Ele se sentou num banco com as pernas dobradas, observando a superfície do lago. Seus pais costumavam trazê-lo ali quando era pequeno, há muitos anos. Aquele lugar lhe fazia bem. Ficar parado ali, olhando a superfície quase sólida do lago cinza ser tingida pouco a pouco pelas folhas secas, ondulando levemente pelo vento, lhe trazia uma paz inestimável.

Draco suspirou e sorriu, fechando os olhos quando uma nuvem se moveu e a luz do sol caiu sobre seu rosto, mas logo a nuvem voltou ao seu lugar e Draco voltou a sorrir.

Sua alma estava leve. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele podia dizer que estava bem. Ele havia sobrevivido, estava inteiro, a guerra estava acabando e ele estava apaixonado. E, depois do longo inverno por que passara em sua vida ele vislumbrava a possibilidade de um futuro.

Com Harry.

Draco sorriu e voltou a fitar o lago, ficando ali até que o sol caísse, e ele ainda pudesse aproveitar os últimos raios dourados que brilhavam entre os troncos das árvores para iluminar o seu caminho.

Quando já estava chegando ao portão de saída, uma luz prateada o alcançou, rompendo a escuridão que já o rodeava.

Era um patrono. O patrono de Lupin. Ele estava sendo chamado à Ordem da Fênix.

Draco aparatou imediatamente em frente à casa. Entrou apressado, seu coração batendo rápido, com um mau pressentimento. Nunca o haviam convocado antes, ele era um protegido, não um participante ativo da Ordem.

O loiro abriu a porta da cozinha com um gesto brusco e parou assustado ao ver todo o alto escalão da Ordem em torno da mesa. Mas o que chamou a sua atenção foi a presença de uma pessoa: Snape.

- Pronto, ele já está aqui. Agora fale, Snape. – disse Lupin, sério, enquanto fazia um gesto para Draco se sentar.

- O que está acontecendo?

- É o que todos queremos saber. – afirmou um auror, claramente mal humorado.

- Draco, - Snape se voltou a ele – você esteve com Potter entre ontem e hoje?

- Isso interessa? – Draco respondeu, fechando o cenho.

- Sim, muito.

- Sim, eu estava com ele até algumas horas atrás. – ele respondeu sério.

- E vocês vêm se encontrando... hum... sozinhos?

- Não. – Draco fechou ainda mais a cara – Desde que a gente se separou e eu vim pra Ordem foi a primeira vez. Mas não estou entenden...

- A que horas vocês se encontraram?

Draco demorou um tempo para responder, encarando o antigo mestre tentando obter uma satisfação para aquela exposição da sua vida pessoal.

- Ontem à noite. Não sei dizer que horas era, mas era tarde. Foi casual. Mas por que...

- Nessa madrugada, – Snape começou, frio, tentando se endireitar na cadeira – Nott e um grupo de seis ou sete comensais convocaram todos na Mansão. Aqueles que costumavam pertencer ao círculo íntimo do Lord das Trevas declararam que Nott e os Lestrange estavam assumindo a liderança do grupo e que haveria uma mudança de esconderijo. A mansão deveria ser abandonada imediatamente, mas ninguém sabia dizer para onde era aquela mudança. Tudo foi coordenado por esse grupinho. Ninguém falava em Potter. Foi colocado em toda a área um alerta de aparatação. No meio da tarde o aviso tocou e houve outra movimentação grande. Quando a mansão já estava quase vazia, eu consegui falar com Crabbe. Pra variar, ele não sabia de muita coisa, mas ele não segura as informações que tem e soube me dizer o porquê de tudo aquilo. – Snape fez uma pausa e encarou Draco – Você e Potter foram vistos juntos de madrugada. Nott alegou que Potter era um traidor, como você, e virou os comensais contra ele sem dificuldade. Quando ele voltou para a mansão foi imediatamente aprisionado. Eu o encontrei. – Snape respirou fundo e tentou medir as palavras – Ele estava... inconsciente, ou semi consciente, não sei. Parecia dopado, mas era como se tentasse lutar contra isso. Ele tava muito fraco e muito machucado. – sua voz baixou um pouco e agora ele olhava diretamente e somente para Draco, como se pedindo para que o garoto acreditasse nele – Greyback e seus homens estavam de guarda. Eu tentei tirá-lo de lá, aproveitando o movimento, mas fui descoberto. Houve luta. Nós quase morremos. Potter me salvou. Eu não sei o que ele fez, mas fez sem varinha. Ele me pediu pra te avisar, antes de desmaiar. Ele está muito fraco agora, mas se eu não saísse de lá... eu... eu não saia mais, entende?

Draco encarava o tampo da mesa respirando raso e rápido. A testa vincada, os olhos perdidos, a boca seca. Snape continuava encarando-o, em silêncio, como o único que via a sua dor, pois a volta explodia uma discussão.

- O que faremos?

- Recuar não é uma opção.

- Mas Nott pode... precisamos saber pra que lado ele vai.

- Ele não vai sair do lugar tão cedo! Potter nos fez o favor de desestruturar o sistema deles, ele vai levar um tempo até organizar tudo de novo. É hora de atacarmos.

- Mas atacar o quê? Qual é exatamente o nosso alvo?

- Retomar o governo pode ser o nosso primeiro passo. Já estávamos perto disso, e agora não vão ter como influir.

- Podemos até avançar sobre o exterior.

- Para isso precisamos de ajuda externa.

- Isso. Nott não vai manter as fronteiras fechadas...

Draco não ouvia nada. Era como se as informações ainda não tivessem entrado em sua mente direito.

Harry havia sido pego. Por causa dele.

Harry era prisioneiro dos comensais.

O desespero que tomava conta de Draco com esse pensamento era tão grande que ele nem sequer conseguia organizar as imagens que invadiam sua mente do que poderia estar acontecendo com o moreno, quanto mais perceber o que acontecia a sua volta.

Precisava tirar Harry de lá.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Eu não sei onde o levaram – Snape respondeu alto, cortando a conversa tumultuada na cozinha.

- Quem? O ministro? – um dos gêmeos perguntou, pensando que a resposta era a alguma pergunta que tinha lançado.

- Não. Harry. – Draco respondeu, olhando a todos a volta.

- Draco, ele está preso. – Snape começou, ríspido, como se Draco insistisse em uma poção que ele já dissera estar errada – Você sabia que isso poderia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Com Lucius morto, eu afastado e a Bella louca, o próximo na linha de sucessão seria o Nott. A aliança dele com o Greyback é antiga e ele ganhou fácil o apoio dos Lestrange depois da morte da Bella. Esse foi o primeiro erro do Harry: ele não deu a atenção suficiente ao fato. Vocês se arriscaram muito. Nott estava esperando somente uma falha do Harry, e ele sabia que você era um grande ponto fraco dele.

- Não me culpe! – Draco respondeu angustiado, quase gritando, lágrimas de dor e desespero ameaçando saltar de seus olhos mantinham a sala em silêncio – Eu me afastei dele por causa disso!

Snape engoliu em seco e o encarou por alguns segundos em que o silêncio cresceu a volta antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu não voltei à mansão, mas acho que, a essa altura, não tem mais ninguém lá.

- Potter não é a prioridade agora. – um auror alto e loiro declarou.

Draco o olhou com um ódio profundo. Lupin colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Malfoy, ouça. Não podemos desperdiçar essa chance. A Ordem terá que agir em muitas frentes ao mesmo tempo se quisermos garantir a vitória. Não dá para bolar e estruturar uma missão de resgate agora.

Draco o encarou com um remorso seco nos olhos metálicos.

- Primeiro a guerra?

- Primeiro a guerra. – confirmou Lupin.

- E não passa pela sua cabeça que vocês não teriam a mínima chance de vitória se não fosse o Harry? Que ele deu a juventude, a sanidade, a liberdade e agora, muito provavelmente, a vida, pra que vocês tivessem essa vitória?

- E você acha que seria justo com ele nós atirarmos tudo isso para o alto agora? – o Sr Weasley interferiu.

Draco se voltou para encará-lo e seus olhos correram novamente o rosto de cada participante da mesa, que o encarava de volta em expressão resoluta, muitas vezes sem nenhum traço de dor ou piedade. Draco tinha a respiração pesada e rápida quando respondeu.

- Isso é cruel! Vocês não têm idéia... Não! Vocês têm! Vocês são nojentos! Me dá isso aqui! – e tomou um mapa da Grã Bretanha do Weasley de cabelos compridos, começando a traçar linhas e pontos em vermelho, concentrado. Quando terminou jogou o mapa no centro da mesa e voltou a falar, alto e firme – Os pontos são cidades dominadas por comensais, o tamanho é proporcional à influência deles no local. Os círculos indicam postos, possíveis lugares para eles irem no caso de derrota, e um novo esconderijo em potencial. As linhas são as rotas de mercadorias que eles recebiam. Eu passei noites e noites acordado olhando o Harry traçar mapas como esse e estudar como poderia furar essa rede. Do que mais vocês precisam? Se a vida do Harry depende do fim dessa guerra, é melhor vocês terminarem logo com isso!

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Draco fechou a porta do quarto e encostou a cabeça contra a madeira. Sua cabeça doía de cansaço, sua coluna doía de tensão, seu estômago doía de nervoso e seu peito doía de desespero contido. Ele tinha vontade de sentar no chão e chorar até não suportar mais.

A reunião havia acabado instantes atrás, depois de horas de discussão e planejamento, e o movimento das pessoas se despedindo, trocando informações e saindo da casa ainda podia ser ouvido.

Draco dera tudo de si. Traçou planos, apoiou decisões, ouviu dados, deu todas as informações que tinha e ajudou no raciocínio para determinar os planos de guerra. Não havia feito isso até então porque não confiava na Ordem. Ainda não confiava e não se sentia nada bem por estar trabalhando pra eles, mas precisava do apoio daqueles loucos para encontrar Harry. Não conseguiria sozinho. Então era melhor colaborar um pouquinho.

Alguém bateu do outro lado da porta e a cabeça de Draco quase explodiu. Ele abriu uma fresta e divisou a figura de Remo Lupin parado no portal.

- Boa noite, Draco.

O loiro não respondeu, então o lobisomem simplesmente continuou.

- Eu estava pensando que talvez você tivesse alguma dificuldade para dormir. Então, como eu estou cansado e teria que preparar uma poção do sono pra mim, achei que não faria mal te trazer um pouco.

E lhe estendeu uma garrafinha com a poção. O loiro o encarou, depois encarou a garrafinha e voltou a encarar o homem a sua frente antes de pegá-la e bater a porta na cara do outro.

Draco deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama e ficou olhando o frasco em sua mão. Sim, certamente ele precisaria de uma poção pra dormir. O abriu e cheirou. Parecia mesmo uma poção do sono. Levou o frasco à boca e mal terminou o primeiro gole sentiu ondas de inconsciência o envolverem e se deixou levar.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Seu pai jazia morto no chão, os cabelos espalhados sujos de terra. Não havia uma gota de sangue, mas os olhos o encaravam sem vida, fitando a varinha que jazia ao seu lado, inútil. Ele se sentiu ser arrastado para longe dele, sem poder tocá-lo, sem poder fazer nada. Foi jogado em uma cela.

A porta da cela se abriu e um homem entrou, arrastando sua mãe pelos cabelos. Ela não chorava, não emitia nenhum som, mas sangrava pela boca quando o homem a atirou ao seu lado. Ela não conseguiu encará-lo mais quando o comensal rasgou as suas vestes e começou a violentá-la na frente do filho. Ele fechou os olhos com força.

Os gritos de uma menina ecoavam nos seus ouvidos. Ela estava na cela em frente a sua e ele podia ver o sangue entrando por baixo de sua porta enquanto ela gritava, só fazendo as risadas aumentarem.

Os gritos e choros se repetiam, ecoando em seus ouvidos, até que a voz de Harry se sobrepôs. No início, somente um grito contínuo de dor, que o fez se contorcer na cama. Depois as palavras, gritadas, trêmulas, aflitas. As mesmas palavras que ainda ecoavam na sua memória nas vozes de outros e que sabia que não surtiam efeito algum.

_Parem! _

_Não! _

_Parem! _

_Por favor, me deixem! _

_Não!_

_Pára!_

_Pára!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Draco acordou e se sentou na cama em um impulso. Estava suando e ofegante. A voz de Harry ainda ecoava em sua mente. Ele olhou em volta na escuridão, tentando se localizar. Estendeu a mão e acendeu a vela sobre o criado mudo.

_Eu hoje tive um pesadelo e levantei atento _

_A tempo_

_Eu acordei com medo e procurei no escuro alguém com seu carinho _

_E me lembrei de um tempo_

_Porque o passado me traz uma lembrança_

_Do tempo que eu era criança_

_E o medo era motivo de choro_

_Desculpa pra um abraço ou um consolo_

_Hoje eu acordei com medo, mas não chorei_

_Nem reclamei abrigo_

_Do escuro, eu via um infinito sem presente_

_Passado ou futuro_

_Senti um abraço forte, já não era medo, _

_Era uma coisa sua que ficou em mim, que não tem fim_

_E de repente a gente vê que perdeu_

_Ou está perdendo alguma coisa_

_Morna e ingênua_

_Que vai ficando no caminho_

_Que é escuro e frio, mas também bonito_

_Porque é iluminado_

_Pela beleza do que aconteceu_

_Há minutos atrás_

("Poema" - Cazuza, compositor – Ney Matogrosso, intérprete)

Draco se levantou e percebeu que o restante da poção havia entornado no chão ao lado da cama. Não importa. Ele se levantou com a vela na mão e caminhou até a mesa do quarto, abrindo os mapas a sua frente. Precisava trabalhar.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

**N/A: Rewills:**

**Eyre Malfoy-Potter: **Agy se esconde depois das ameaças Bãh! Uma coisa eu garanto pra vocês: eles ficam juntos!

**Vanessa:** Oh, sim, essa é a parte 3! Beijos, linda!

**Nandda:** x

**Fabrielle:** hauahuhahuhauhauhua O potty dá os pulos dele, eu garanto, moça... Valeu! Beijos!

**Lauh'Malfoy:** Quanto ao chall... Bem, sem comentários, blz? O.o

Quanto ao Nott, vc devia conversar mais com a Dark... Vcs têm umas idéias bem parecidas... E cuidado, menina, quando eu disse q ficava feliz de despertar emoções nas pessoas não esperava que elas se ferissem por isso...

-

Beijos, flor!

**Isabella Malfoy: **Moça, dessa vez naum vai dar pra mudar a classificação... O.o

Sei lá quanto ao final feliz... A Dark, que já leu a fic, diz que é... Eu acho o final... hummm... doce, mas não sei se feliz seria a palavra... Talvez, aliviante... Enfim, é um final bonito e eu espero que você chegue firme e forte até lá!

A lavagem cerebral se refere ao fato de que eu vou explorar e muito o subconsciente do Draco nessa fic, mas naum, eles não vão deixar de se amar, fazer isso seria muita heresia!

E não me abandone! Por favor!!!!

**DarkAngelSly: **ahuhuahuhauahhaahuhuahauhhauhauhau As funções do Harry são próprias do Harry, que é muito competente em suas funções, diga-se de passagem, e muito propícias também. XD

Adorei a imagem do Nott ao lado dos elfos na Mansão! XD

Beijos, twin!

**JuzinhaMalfoy:** cara, vc me deu um susto! Eu mal postei a fic e já tinha rewill! Como? Hauhauhuahhauhuhauhuaau Beijos.

**Obrigada, pessoas!**


	3. Capítulo 2 – Luta

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: No primeiro capítulo eu coloquei um aviso falando que a fic tinha 7 capítulos. Eu esqueci de contar o prólogo. Sendo assim, a fic tem 8 capítulos. Bom proveito! **

**Capítulo 2 – Luta**

- Draco?

O loiro ergueu a cabeça, olhando o lobisomem entrar na sala.

- Ah, Lupin. Tava mesmo querendo falar com você. Olha isso aqui...

Ele virou o mapa em que esteve trabalhando para que o outro o pudesse examinar. Lupin se debruçou, analisando o trabalho do garoto.

- Bom... Muito bom... – resmungou, seguindo, com o dedo, algumas linhas – Você sabe o que isso significa, Draco?

- Significa que é hora de atacar. Eles estão há dias inativos, Lupin. Esse – ele apontou no mapa – é o lugar!

- Muito bem. Quero você na reunião de hoje, daqui a duas horas. – ele enrolou o mapa e ia saindo – Ah, Draco. Descanse e coma alguma coisa. Você emagreceu um pouco nessa última semana...

O loiro confirmou com a cabeça e se deixou cair na poltrona, cansado. Minutos depois, segundo sua percepção, ele já estava na cozinha, ouvindo Lupin falar à Ordem reunida em torno da mesa.

- Essa é a posição que nós temos, senhores. É hora de uma ação conjunta. Vamos em três frentes: temos apoio na Irlanda e em Gales. Há uma investida política e uma em campo. Dawlish! Quero os aurores no ministério. Acho que a resistência será menos crível ali. Hagrid. Quero uma concentração na divisa com a Escócia. Haverá um esquadrão de aurores com você, além de Arthur e os Weasleys. Nós, eu, Minerva e os outros professores, estaremos agindo em acordo com as resistências externas. E, nesse ponto, - Lupin indicou a região em vermelho perto de Manchester – Será nosso maior avanço, sob a liderança de Malfoy.

- Quê? – Draco se assustou.

- Você bolou tudo isso, Draco. Merece liderar.

- Lupin, eu nunca estive em uma batalha de campo antes...

- Você planejou tudo. Ninguém aqui sabe mais o que fazer lá do que você. Aqui estão os nomes das pessoas que te acompanharão. Passe as indicações. Eu não acredito que haverá resistência.

Draco nunca saberia dizer se naquele momento foi a certeza de Lupin, o olhar de todos sobre ele ou a estranha sensação de receber apoio de mais alguém que o fez agir tão precipitadamente de uma maneira tão idiota. Mas ele acenou afirmativamente para Lupin.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Draco aparatou. Os inúmeros "craks" de aparatação ecoaram no beco a sua volta. Bumbley estava silenciosa. Os olhos metálicos do loiro cobriram o espaço da rua, sinalizando para os que estavam atrás dele saírem. Ao longe, no horizonte, via os minúsculos pontos da esquadra sobre vassouras entrando no perímetro urbano.

Ele correu a extensão da avenida, parando atrás de um muro. A varinha firme no punho. Estava tudo parado demais. Conforme o grupo caminhava para o centro, mais a tensão ficava evidente. O prédio que ele indicara a Lupin como melhor localização para firmar uma base ficava bem no centro. Mas todos os prédios pareciam fechados... Todas as casas trancadas... Todos os comércios parados... Parecia uma cidade fantasma...

E então, quando ele estava a apenas uns três quilômetros do local, o cheiro os atingiu. Draco conjurou uma bolha de ar na frente de seu nariz. A podridão era quase palpável. Ele fez sinal para que as pessoas que o apoiavam parassem e vasculhou os céus com o olhar atento novamente. Nada. Onde estava a esquadra que deveria lhe dar apoio? Ele esperava o sinal combinado, que poderiam avançar.

Mas nada. Ninguém.

Uma estranha certeza foi penetrando na espinha de Draco. Aquela não era uma cidade de fantasmas. Era uma cidade de mortos.

- Williamson! - Draco chamou o auror que apareceu do outro lado da encruzilhada e, por sinais, perguntou o que ele podia ver dali.

"Nada." – pelo que Draco entendera.

Merlin. Aquilo não estava certo. Voltou a olhar o céu. Nenhum sinal. Nem o sinal esperado, de avanço, nem rastro nenhum de vassouras.

- Certo. – ele falou – mudança de planos. Eu quero que vocês se separem em três grupos. Um vai passar as novas coordenadas para Williamson e depois seguir pelas avenidas principais da direção sul. Os outros dois, um vai da leste e o outro da norte. Digam a Williamson para seguir da oeste. O objetivo é chegar ao prédio. Mas, se isso não for possível, aparatem imediatamente para o centro de Londres. Não vão para a Ordem. Os feridos devem ir para St Mungus. Se chegarem ao prédio, fiquem. O objetivo é ter um ponto de comunicação dentro da cidade, e aquele é o nosso melhor ponto. Agora vão! Vão!

Draco pegou a varinha e se concentrou. Ele já havia visto fotos do prédio. Sabia sua aparência, sua localização. Fechou os olhos e aparatou. O barulho de feitiços invadiu seus ouvidos. Ele se abaixou, correndo para se esconder, sair da linha de fogo.

O prédio atrás dele estava em ruínas. A base que eles pretendiam alcançar não existia mais. O espaço a volta estava tomado pela luta entre o que seria o seu apoio aéreo e muitos, muitos comensais. Certamente, muitos mais do que imaginavam encontrar ali. Logo à frente, um prédio alto de muitos andares jazia totalmente enegrecido de queimado. Parte de sua estrutura havia desabado. Na outra parte podia-se ver corpos pendurados em janelas e roupas rasgadas enroscadas em destroços, como se houvesse _muita_ gente lá dentro. Como se eles tivessem sido queimados vivos. Em uma casa ao lado havia uma mulher pendurada na porta. Ela estava grávida e seu corpo fora pregado à superfície com estacas cravadas em seu ventre. A rua estava qualhada de corpos, inteiros ou não. Aquela cidade havia sido alvo de um massacre, e não só de sua população, pois agora Draco reconhecia, a poucos metros de onde estava, o corpo de sua prima Tonks, que conduzia a esquadrilha.

Draco tremia e as ondas de náuseas pareciam que iriam virá-lo do avesso. Ele ergueu a mão e soltou fagulhas vermelhas, o sinal para retirada. Imediatamente um feitiço o atingiu e seu corpo foi arremessado para o meio da rua. Ele procurou se levantar o mais rapidamente, localizando o seu atacante entre tantos que lançavam feitiços a sua volta. Dois encapuzados andavam em sua direção, as varinhas a postos.

Draco apontou para eles e murmurou a maior quantidade de feitiços realmente letais que lhe veio à cabeça. Não foram muitos, pois logo outros raios o atingiram, de outras direções, impedindo-o de continuar.

Ele voltou a se levantar e tentou correr, sair daquele lugar onde estava tão... volúvel... E então percebeu que algo consigo já estava errado. Seu corpo doía e o esforço para se levantar já parecia grande demais. Ele se arrastou pelo asfalto até a calçada e algo diminuiu a luz a sua volta. Somente a sua volta. Ele se virou rápido e lançou o feitiço que tanto evitara, que tanto temera. Mas, naquele momento, seu medo era maior que a capacidade de pensar o que tudo significava.

- _Avada kedrava_!

O corpo grande e desengonçado não caiu sobre ele por pouco. A sombra persistiu e ele repetiu o feitiço pelo menos mais duas vezes. Seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Ele se arrastou mais um pouco e se apoiou em um poste, se forçando a ficar de pé, embora parecesse que não possuía mais costelas o suficiente para isso. Ele olhou para os corpos aos seus pés e não foi sem dor que viu os rostos de seus antigos colegas de escola, Gregory, Vicent e Theodore.

Naquele momento, Draco sentiu que aquele não era o seu lugar, que estando em qualquer um dos lados daquela guerra, aquilo nunca valeria à pena. Ele podia ter feito tudo diferente em sua vida, e, de uma forma ou de outra, acabaria ali. Não havia lados, não havia poder, não havia porquê. Somente morte e dor. E o horror a tudo o que o rodeava era maior do que qualquer coisa naquele momento.

- Malfoy!

Draco ergueu a cabeça para encarar o homem que mais lhe causara dor em toda a sua vida: Nott. Talvez Nott não tenha começado a guerra, talvez Nott não tenha sido seu único torturador, talvez Nott, no fundo, nunca tivesse nada contra ele. Mas era Nott que lhe causava a maior dor naquele momento: a impossibilidade de sair dali vivo e retomar sua vida próximo a algo que poderia chamar de felicidade. Era Nott que o queria morto. E era Nott que estava com Harry.

Como em resposta ao seu pensamento, Nott sorriu para ele e começou a avançar.

- Potter está morto, Malfoy. E agora será você!

Draco respirou fundo, ou tentou, dentro dos limites da dor em suas costelas, e buscou se equilibrar. Certo. Coragem e coisas idiotas como a que estava prestes a fazer não eram o seu forte. Mas ele não conseguia ver muita escolha enquanto o homem atravessava a rua, passando por cima do cadáver de seu próprio filho, com a varinha em punho. Draco ergueu a própria varinha com a mão tremendo e avançou, um único feitiço na cabeça, que pareceu entoado em muitas vozes ao seu redor em coro à sua quando seu corpo balançou sob os feitiços que o atingiram.

Draco fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pela dor, e não sentiu bater no chão.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Draco se sentia emergir de um lago congelado. O frio envolvia todo o seu corpo e o fazia se arrepiar e estremecer. A sensação de ardência e formigamento dominando sua pele, mas diminuindo progressivamente, como se uma brisa morna o envolvesse, até ele tomar, lentamente, consciência de que estava deitado em uma cama quente e macia. O frio ia desaparecendo, o formigamento se limitava a um só ponto de seu corpo: os lábios.

Draco abriu os olhos devagar e parou estático. Ele encarava duas íris verdes. O verde mais vivo que ele já vira nos olhos de uma pessoa. E só uma pessoa tinha aqueles olhos, e era como se ele estivesse ali, deitado sobre o seu corpo, o beijando calidamente.

- Harry? – o sussurro escapou de seus lábios, que roçaram nos do moreno e o formigamento aumentou.

Os olhos verdes sorriram para ele e se afastaram, dissolvendo no ar.

- Draco? – uma voz o chamou baixinho.

Draco se virou, assustado, para encarar a figura de Lupin sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da sua cama. Ele olhou a volta. Estava no seu quarto na Ordem da Fênix. Rapidamente as lembranças invadiram sua mente.

Os planos. A batalha. Nott. O duelo. A dor.

_Potter está morto_

- Draco, como você está se sentindo? – Lupin se aproximou, tocando o seu rosto. Draco não respondeu, somente o olhou – Sente dor?

O loiro negou com a cabeça.

- Descanse. Você está precisando. Conversamos depois.

Não foi preciso muito. Draco virou a cabeça e retornou a um sono profundo.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

**N/A: Gente, eu to morrendo de sono, então perdão, mil vezes perdão pelas rewills mal respondidas. Ah, e duas pessoas me perguntaram sobre a quantidade de capítulos da fic. Tá nos avisos, anjos. Beijos, e até amanhã!**

**Lauh'Malfoy: **Ai... aperta o Draco com síndrome de herói Espero que vc goste das próximas atitudes do loiro. Beijos.

**Eyre Malfoy-Potter: **Moça, suas perguntas me complicam... O.õ Cara... Essa Ordem ainda vai deixar muita gente com raiva. XD Beijos.

**DarkAngelSly: **Palavras concisas hj: beijos, twin! (ps: desculpa, mas vc sabe o quanto eu estou com sono)

**Fabrielle: **hauhuhuhahuahauhauhau blz, linda! Obrigada

**dioshi: **Leitora nova!!!!!!! Oi! Tó, mais um pouquinho! Beijos! E espero te ver sempre aqui.

**Lou: **Moça, tem 8. Já corrigi lá em cima. Beijos.

**JuzinhaMalfoy**: hauhuahauhauhahauhuaauhauhua

desculpa, te mandei o mail errado, como eu já corrigi, a fic tem 8 caps. Beijos. E espero mais rewills instantaneas!


	4. Capítulo 3 – Você

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**Capítulo 3 – Você**

**N/A: a música desse capítulo é "Imagina", de Chico Buarque e Tom Jobin. Recomendo que escutem enquanto lêem.**

_Imagina_

_Imagina_

_Hoje à noite_

_A gente se perder_

_Imagina_

_Imagina_

_Hoje à noite_

_A lua se apagar_

Harry estava de pé em uma praça cheia de flores e o olhava de forma doce e carinhosa. A chuva caia sobre os dois e os dedos de Potter corriam pelo seu rosto de forma delicada. Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dele, perdido na imensidão verde que o encarava.

- Fica comigo, Draco. Não me deixe.

E os lábios dele selaram os seus de uma forma apaixonada, entregue, como somente Harry Potter sabia se entregar.

_Quem já viu a lua cris_

_Quando a lua começa a murchar_

_Lua cris_

_É preciso gritar e correr, socorrer o luar_

O loiro voltou a abrir os olhos, mas Harry foi arrancado de seus braços, se afastando de seu corpo com uma velocidade imensa, medonha, caindo na escuridão até bater contra o chão. E agora Harry era somente um corpo jogado, sujo, encolhido e machucado.

Os olhos verdes abertos e sem vida continuavam encarando os do loiro, de uma forma muito mais mortal agora.

_Meu amor_

_Abre a porta pra noite passar_

_E olha o sol_

_Da manhã_

_Olha a chuva_

_Olha a chuva, olha o sol, olha o dia a lançar_

_Serpentinas_

_Serpentinas pelo céu_

E os olhos brilharam e piscaram pra ele de uma forma inocente. E Harry era uma criança que o olhava curioso trepado em um banquinho.

- Alô – cumprimentou o garoto sorridente – Hogwarts também?

E um pano preto cobriu sua cabeça, e quando o tiraram, ele encarava o salão principal de Hogwarts. Ele se levantou e caminhou para a mesa da Sonserina a tempo de ver Harry Potter se sentar no banquinho. O chapéu mal tocara sua cabeça quando anunciou:

- Sonserina!

E Harry sorriu para ele enquanto caminhava em sua direção. Draco se levantou e estendeu a mão para apertar a de Harry, mas Harry não a apertou.

Ele o abraçou, e Draco fechou os olhos ao sentir seus braços em torno de seu corpo.

Estava no céu.

_Sete fitas_

_Coloridas_

_Sete vias_

_Sete vidas_

_Avenidas_

_Pra qualquer lugar_

_Imagina_

_Imagina_

O vento dançava no meio dos cabelos loiros e Draco abriu os olhos, fazendo-os correr por todo o estádio de quadribol, como os de um pássaro. Lá, a menos de um metro acima do gramado, lá embaixo, havia um minúsculo reflexo dourado. Draco apontou a vassoura pra baixo e mergulhou, uma expressão de triunfo tomando conta de seu rosto.

- Vai! Vai! Vai! – Draco ouviu entre o vento uma voz conhecida e em segundos um borrão vermelho emparelhou consigo.

Draco deu mais velocidade à vassoura e esticou a mão. Harry se atirou à frente, tirou as mãos da vassoura. Afastou o braço de Malfoy do caminho com um empurrão e...

"PEGOU!"

Ambos tiraram a vassoura do mergulho e Draco pousou logo ao lado, amuado, o rosto corado pelo esforço, ouvindo o estádio explodir e Harry Potter sobrevoar as arquibancadas, a bolinha de ouro segura na mão. No momento seguinte, todo o time vermelho o envolveu em um abraço de muitos braços, berrando roucamente.

_- Ganhamos a Taça! Ganhamos a Taça!_

Draco colocou a vassoura no ombro e deu as costas ao gramado, seguindo o time pros vestiários. Mas uma mão pousou no seu ombro o puxando e quando ele se virou foi arrebatado em um beijo rápido.

Harry lhe sorria e a luz que iluminava seu rosto naquele momento era maior que todo o universo.

_Sabe que o menino que passar debaixo do arco-íris vira moça, vira_

_A menina que cruzar de volta o arco-íris rapidinho vira volta a ser rapaz_

_A menina que passou no arco era o _

_Menino que passou no arco_

_E vai virar menina_

_Imagina_

_Imagina_

_Imagina_

E continuaram abraçados, e o mundo girava em seu entorno, mas somente o que existia eram os dois, ali, juntos.

E eles também começaram a girar, e girar, e girar. E Harry envolveu sua cintura e ele o conduziu tomando o salão. Ao lado deles, Fleur Delacuor e Rogério Davies dançavam, e Cho Chang e Cedrico Digory, e até Hermione e Krum lhe sorriram quando passaram rodopiando pelos dois.

Mas só havia os dois.

E Draco se sentiu derreter nos braços do moreno, deixando seu corpo pender até estar deitado no chão frio. O chão frio de um banheiro. Seu corpo tremia e ele apalpava o peito, sentindo algo úmido.

- Não... – exclamou Harry.

Draco percebeu uma sombra se aproximar e o rosto de Harry o encarou assustado.

- Não... eu não...

Harry não parecia saber o que estava dizendo. Ele caiu de joelhos ao seu lado. Draco tremia descontrolado, a dor e o frio se espalhando pelo seu corpo, a consciência escapando pelos seus dedos. Até que ele se sentiu ser puxado. O moreno o colocara em seu colo e o olhava preocupado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Draco. Vai ficar tudo bem...

Depositou um beijo nos lábios do loiro, unindo as testas dos dois, embalando-o em seus braços. E então seus corpos pareceram se fundir, e os dois trocaram de lugar.

Draco encarava a face de Harry, machucada e desesperada, frio, mergulhado em uma poça do próprio sangue, o brilho nos olhos verdes fraco demais. E ele teve medo das coisas não terminarem bem, e sentiu falta do calor do corpo do outro, se abraçando a ele com força. E sentiu culpa, e o horror de estar ali.

_Imagina_

_Imagina_

_Hoje à noite_

_A gente se perder_

_Imagina_

_Imagina_

_Hoje à noite_

_A lua se apagar_

Harry o soltou e Draco se sentiu cair.

Seu corpo flutuava na escuridão e ele sentia tudo ficar gelado a sua volta. Até que bateu no chão e estava algemado.

De pé, aos seus pés, Voldemort e Harry Potter o encaravam com a mesma expressão fria. Voldemort ergueu a mão e passou os dedos pelo contorno do rosto de Harry.

- Receio que a audácia a que ele se presa ao te tocar deva ser castigada.

Voldemort apontou a varinha para Draco, que em segundos estava gritando e se debatendo.

- Voldemort! – Harry gritou, para que sua voz se sobrepusesse aos gritos do loiro.

O Lord suspendeu o feitiço com um movimento brusco, fazendo uma talha surgir no torço do homem no chão, escorrendo sangue.

- Sim?

- Receio, eu, que a decisão de castigar ou não os meus servos caiba somente a mim. – Harry disse sério, sua voz firme e baixa novamente, encarando firmemente as íris vermelhas, ignorando o loiro arfante no chão.

Voldemort sorriu.

- Então faça.

Harry apontou a varinha para o loiro e disse em um sussurro.

_- Avada Kedavra._

- NNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Draco se levantou de um impulso. Estava ofegante e chorava.

Demorou algum tempo para perceber onde estava, em seu quarto na Sede da Ordem. Olhou em volta, assustado. Sentia como se houvesse alguém ali. Sentia medo.

Mas então um sussurro chegou aos seus ouvidos e Draco não soube mais o que fazer.

- Eu to aqui, meu loiro. Aqui, do seu lado. Me encontre, Draco! Não tenha medo de mim... Eu te amo, Draco.

Draco suspirou e se encolheu na cama, abraçando as próprias pernas, chorando, chorando por todos os seus medos, até se sentir afogar em suas próprias lágrimas.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

**N/A2: Certo... Começamos a fase do Draco altamente perturbado XD. O próximo capítulo se chama "Delírio e Obsessão", pra ter uma idéia... **

**N/A3: Gente, mil desculpas por não ter aparecido ontem, mas é que meu pc estava se recusando terminantemente a conectar (acho que foi uma greve temporária, interrompida depois de muita chantagem emocional O.o). Mas, bem, se eu receber rewills bonitinhas durante o dia com pedidos sinceros, posso att novamente hoje a noite, senão, só amanhã antes de dormir. XD Vocês que sabem... **

**Agora, as rewills:**

**Maga do 4: **Oba! Leitora nova! "Agy dá pulinhos" Que bom que vc ta gostando! E obrigada pela recomendação! Beijos!

**Vanessa: **Oi! Ahuahauhauhuahuahuahuahuahauhahuhau "pelamãedoguarda" foi ótimo! Huahauhauhauhahauhauhahauhaa

Que bom que vc gostou do fim de Almas Partidas... Eu tentei fazer algo... leve.

Desculpa te fazer sofrer... XD

Quando eu terminei de escrever o capítulo com a cena da guerra, olhei pra ele e a minha primeira avaliação foi "ta mórbido demais". Foi o último que eu escrevi de toda a trilogia. Mandei pra Dark e ela concordou comigo, mas me disse pra mandar assim, pois era uma guerra, não podia ser de outra forma. Como a fic toda era pesada já no psicológico dos personagens, eu não quis colocar mais cenas desse tipo, embora eu ache que o clima de guerra esteja presente por toda a fic. Desde "Os dispostos se atraem", na verdade, eu tenho um pouco de medo de escrever esse tipo de cena... Mas obrigada!

"não é uma review que sirva pra muita coisa" Ta zoando, né? Rewills SEMPRE são úteis! Hauhauahuahuhauahuhau Beijos

**Fabrielle: **hauhauahauhauhauhuahauhuahuauhau Obrigada, flor! Beijos

**Scheila Potter Malfoy: **Mais visões virão, eu prometo, flor! Que bom que vc está gostando! Beijos!

**Monika Malfoy Potter: **hahauahuhuhauhauahuahauhhau Que bom! "Agy com cara de feliz" Continue acompanhando! Beijos.

**JuzinhaMalfoy: **hauahauhauhuhauhauhauahua Sem ameaças, flor! X( Beijos!

**DarkAngelSly: **hauahauhuahauhuhahuhauhu Deus salve sua persistência, twin!

E boa sorte na caça ao Nott! Beijos!

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e até mais! Beijos.**


	5. Capítulo 4 – Delírio e Obsessão

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**N/A: Atendendo a pedidos, att adiantada. Se por acaso eu não aparecer amanhã, a culpa é do meu provedor, que está desafiando a minha paciência. . **

**Capítulo 4 – Delírio e Obsessão **

Draco deu dois toques na porta da biblioteca e esperou a resposta.

- Entre. – a voz de Lupin ecoou na sala vazia.

Draco entrou e parou um pouco atrás de Lupin, que olhava através da janela, parado de pé no meio da sala.

- Você pediu que eu viesse aqui assim que me sentisse bem.

Lupin não olhou para ele.

- E como você se sente?

- Bem. – Draco respondeu e, incomodado, se alinhou ao outro homem, observando também o exterior do edifício.

- Não minta para si mesmo. Você sofreu ferimentos sérios demais para se recuperar tão rápido.

- Eu posso ser mais resistente do que você imagina.

- É... Eu sei. Fui eu quem prestou os primeiros socorros em você quando te trouxeram e eu que fiz a maior parte do seu tratamento. Há vestígios de magia muito poderosa por todo o seu corpo. Eu não sei se o que me surpreende mais é a intensidade da magia dele em você ou a profundidade dos ferimentos que você sofreu para que ele precisasse se utilizar de tanta magia. Você, Malfoy, certamente, é uma pessoa resistente.

Lupin o encarou e ele sustentou seu olhar, mesmo mantendo o silêncio. Lupin voltou a olhar para a janela e suspirou antes de continuar a falar.

- E isso só aumenta a minha consciência da dor que você ainda deve estar sentindo.

Draco de repente se sentiu incomodado com aquela frase, fosse porque ela era real, ainda doía e muito, fosse pela dupla interpretação de dor que havia ali, fosse pelo tom piedoso que ela carregava. E ele não precisava de piedade naquele momento. Ele resolveu mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

- Eu suponho que o saldo da batalha tenha sido positivo.

- Na verdade, Malfoy, depois daquela já ocorreram mais duas batalhas. – Draco se assustou e Lupin voltou-se para olhá-lo – Você esteve inconsciente por três semanas, Draco. Mas, se quer saber, nosso saldo tem sido sempre positivo, graças às suas estratégias, e o governo da Inglaterra já está sob o nosso controle novamente.

Draco encarava o vidro da janela sem realmente ver o que estava do outro lado.

- Três semanas...

_Potter está morto._

- Draco, o que você fez naquele campo foi algo...

- Eu fiz o que precisava ser feito. – o loiro respondeu firme.

- Você não precisava enfrentar Nott de peito aberto daquela forma.

- Não? – Draco perguntou, o encarando – Considere a minha posição e os meus objetivos pessoais aqui...

- Você tinha que ir lá, reconhecer o lugar, afastar os comensais presentes, montar um posto e voltar. A partir do momento que você caiu, seus homens ficaram sem liderança.

- Eu não queria liderar. Você me colocou lá...

- Mas você estava liderando! Você foi inconseqüente ao dividi-los, embora tenha dado certo. Mas se não fosse por...

- Deu certo, não deu? Ganhamos a cidade. Ótimo! Eu não lidero mais!

- Na verdade, Malfoy, você não sai mais daqui. – Lupin decretou - Ficou mais do que claro nessa batalha que a partir do momento que você entra em campo se torna um alvo preferencial para os comensais. E seus... objetivos... só complicam esse quadro. Quando você me pediu abrigo eu disse que você teria a proteção necessária aqui. Eu pretendo cumprir a minha promessa, nem que para isso eu tenha que te proibir de deixar a Sede da Ordem da Fênix.

- Você está me afastando do campo, então?

- Na verdade, eu estou afastando você da guerra. – Lupin parou e respirou fundo - Eu sou muito grato pelo que você fez até agora. Acredite, você nos ajudou muito. Mas eu não quero mais a sua participação nos assuntos de guerra. Eu acredito que o seu envolvimento atingiu níveis que podem ser prejudiciais à sua própria saúde.

- E quem é você para decidir isso? – o loiro retorquiu com raiva.

- Draco, você não come, não dorme e não faz mais nada além de ficar debruçado sobre uma pilha de mapas tentando fazer previsões de movimentação ou procurando esconderijos de comensais. Você é brilhante, mas se eu permitir que você continue no mesmo ritmo que estava antes da batalha, você vai ficar doente.

- Doente eu vou ficar se você me deixar trancado nessa casa sem ter absolutamente nada pra fazer!

- Acredite, Draco, é o melhor que eu posso te oferecer.

Lupin andou calmamente até a porta e parou, esperando a reação de Draco. Como o outro continuava parado de costas pra ele, encarando a janela, ele perguntou.

- Você não vem?

Draco se virou, passando a mão em uma garrafa que estava sobre uma mesinha próxima e Lupin teve que sair e fechar a porta rápido antes que ela se chocasse com força contra a superfície de madeira, se quebrando.

Draco ficou parado no meio da sala, encarando a porta fechada, a respiração acelerada, o cheiro do vinho se espalhando pelo ambiente.

Como eles ousavam prendê-lo?

Como eles esperavam que ele ficasse ali?

Como eles ignoravam dessa forma o que ele sentia, o que ele fez por eles até agora?

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, dando uma volta na sala, agitado. Sem pensar, as mãos trêmulas, ele pegou uma outra garrafa e a abriu, servindo uma dose de whisky, a virando sem mal sentir o sabor do líquido.

- Isso não vai me levar a nada. – ele disse, os olhos fechados, sentindo a queimação que o líquido deixara em sua garganta. Mas quando abriu os olhos, o mundo tremeu um pouco em frente às suas retinas, e ele sentiu os joelhos pesarem. Se jogou em uma poltrona e tentou pensar.

Precisava sair dali. Precisava encontrar Harry. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Precisava de ajuda.

Mas não podia fazer as coisas sem pensar.

Draco se recostou à poltrona e voltou a encarar a janela, mordendo o canto do dedo.

Ele não podia fazer nada naquele momento. Mas se ficasse ali por mais um segundo iria explodir.

Precisava prender suas pernas, acalmar a cabeça e anestesiar a alma antes que fizesse uma besteira.

Por isso encheu outro copo e virou.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Draco estava jogado na poltrona da sala da biblioteca mais uma noite. A taça já era dispensável. O vinho ele bebia direto do gargalo.

A porta se abriu, mas ele nem se voltou pra ver quem era, quem se importaria de procurá-lo àquela hora da madrugada, se é que realmente estava o procurando.

Alguém tocou seus cabelos de forma carinhosa e ele virou o rosto, encarando a face preocupada de Gina, antes de dar mais um gole.

A menina tomou a garrafa de sua mão, a depositando em cima da mesa e veio até ele, se sentando em seu colo, de frente, erguendo seu rosto com delicadeza para poder unir os seus lábios aos dele.

Em nenhum momento Draco pensou em rechaçá-la, em afastá-la, em tirá-la dali. Só Merlin poderia saber o quanto ele estava precisando daquilo, de um toque gentil, de um pouco de carinho. E a boca de Gina era doce e macia, como ele sempre soube que seria. Mas não era a boca de Harry.

A própria menina rompeu o beijo.

- Você é inteligente – Draco disse, afagando os cabelos ruivos – Sabe que está perdendo o seu tempo, não sabe?

Gina sorriu e o beijou novamente, vagarosamente, docemente. Dessa vez, Draco quem rompeu o beijo, deixando a testa cair sobre o ombro dela, ofegando.

- Você está péssimo. – ela disse, afagando os cabelos loiros.

Ele somente riu baixinho.

- Você não imagina o quanto.

- Por favor, Draco. Pelo menos pare de beber. – seu tom era amargurado, ela realmente se importava com ele - Isso não pode trazê-lo de volta. Pelo contrário, só está tirando as suas chances de encontrá-lo.

Draco a olhou.

- Você sabe o que é não conseguir dormir, Gina? Sabe o que é ver a pessoa que você ama todas as noites se deitar ao seu lado e não poder tocá-la, não poder senti-la, porque ela não está realmente ali? E, no entanto, sua presença é tão forte que quando você consegue dormir, sonha com ela. Sonha com a vida que você teria com ela. E, quando acorda, está sozinho em uma cama fria.

Ela o beijou na testa, abraçando-o com força. E ele voltou a encostar a cabeça contra o seu corpo, buscando um conforto que sabia que não estaria ali.

- Não, você não sabe. Não faz idéia do quanto essa inconsciência induzida pode ser segura, pode ser tudo o que te faz são... – sua voz se entrecortou por um soluço - Você não sabe o que é chorar desesperadamente... Você não sabe o que é sentir tanta falta de alguém que chega a doer... – suas lágrimas molhavam o ombro de Gina, e ela o apertou com mais força contra o peito – Não sabe o que é não se importar... Não se importar com o quão miserável você parece estar... Porque a dor é tão grande... Dói tanto, Gina...

Oh, pedaço de mim

Oh, metade afastada de mim

Leva o teu olhar

Que a saudade é o pior tormento

É pior do que o esquecimento

É pior do que se entrevar

Oh, pedaço de mim

Oh, metade exilada de mim

Leva os teus sinais

Que a saudade dói como um barco

Que aos poucos descreve um arco

E evita atracar no cais

Oh, pedaço de mim

Oh, metade arrancada de mim

Leva o vulto teu

Que a saudade é o revés de um parto

A saudade é arrumar o quarto

Do filho que já morreu

Oh, pedaço de mim

Oh, metade amputada de mim

Leva o que há de ti

Que a saudade dói latejada

Assim, como uma fisgada

No membro que já perdi

Oh, pedaço de mim

Oh, metade adorada de mim

Lava os olhos meus

Que a saudade é o pior castigo

E eu não quero levar comigo

A mortalha do amor

Adeus

_(Pedaço De Mim – Chico Buarque)_

- Eu sei que ele não está bem... Eu sei que ele está sofrendo, Gina... Eu só queria saber... Se ele está... Se ele não está... Eu preciso vê-lo, Gina... Preciso saber que ele está bem, Gina... Preciso tocá-lo... Nem que seja pela última vez... – ele se abraçou a ela, finalmente respondendo ao carinho – Eu estou morrendo, Gina... Isso está me matando...

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Gina deu dois toques leves na porta e a abriu.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou, divisando a figura do loiro sentado à mesa em um canto concordar com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

Gina se aproximou, depois de fechar a porta, e se colocou atrás de Draco. Ele cheirava bebida e parecia que não tomava banho há algum tempo, a barba por fazer. Ele não a olhou. Traçava retas em um mapa e consultava a varinha que tremulava ao lado, sobre uma bandeja de prata, mudando de direção de vez em quando ao girar sobre seu próprio eixo, depois fazia contas em um pedaço de papel amassado e voltava sua atenção para o mapa. No canto da mesa, o sanduíche que ela havia lhe trazido à tarde estava intocado.

- Como você está? – ela perguntou, sussurrando no ouvido dele.

- Bem. – ele respondeu de forma automática, sem se desconcentrar do que estava fazendo – E você?

- Bem. – ela respondeu, um pouco mais feliz por ele ter perguntado.

- Bom. – ele afirmou, dando o assunto por encerrado.

Gina correu as mãos pelos seus ombros até o pescoço, apertando um pouco, sentindo os músculos tensos sob seu toque. Começou a massageá-lo.

- Então... O que você está fazendo? – perguntou, em tom displicente.

- Eu falei com Lupin hoje à tarde. A Ordem parou com as investidas aqui, – ele mostrou uma linha que circundava uma área do mapa – mas o fato é que essa área que nós controlamos não influi em basicamente nada no abastecimento dessa região logo acima, – apontou outra área demarcada – que está dominada pelos comensais. Você não vê? É tão perto! E eles não fazem nada a respeito. Isso é uma ameaça não somente para o domínio da Ordem na região, como também é uma perda de tempo não avançar.

- E o que ele disse? – perguntou Gina, demonstrando interesse ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava para intensificar a massagem, tocando as costas do loiro um pouco mais pra baixo, seguindo a linha da coluna em movimentos ritmados.

- Disse que o momento não é para avanços.

- Ele não te disse pra esquecer isso?

- Ah, ele sempre diz. Sabe o que está acontecendo? São aqueles aurores! O tal de Dawlish e a corja dele! Eles conseguiram o controle do Ministério de volta e agora estão de barriga cheia. Tão pouco se fudendo pra gente que ainda ta sob domínio comensal! O que eles querem é atrair apoio internacional com essa conversa de que não dá pra avançar! Mas eu te digo, Gina, esse apoio não vai vir tão... Ah... – ele deixou, finalmente, o pescoço cair pra trás, estalando a coluna.

Gina riu.

- Relaxa um pouco, Draco!

Ele finalmente se soltou nas mãos dela e permitiu que ela terminasse a massagem em silêncio pontuado por pequenos gemidos de alívio. Depois ela o pegou pela mão, mas ele demonstrou certa resistência em ir com ela.

- Vem, Draco. São quatro da manhã. Você precisa descansar.

Ele se levantou e espreguiçou.

- Espera um pouco que eu vou tomar um banho... – comentou, displicente.

Alguns minutos depois, Gina sentiu ele deitar-se ao seu lado. Sem se virar pra ele, ela puxou a sua mão para que ele envolvesse sua cintura. Ele não recusou e logo ela podia sentir a respiração ritmada do loiro contra o seu pescoço.

Por alguns instantes, ela somente acariciou sua mão, sentindo o frescor da pele dele depois do banho tomado. Estava muito preocupada com Draco e, por isso, mantinha o cuidado de sequer deixá-lo sozinho por muito tempo, tentando lhe transmitir o máximo de carinho possível enquanto estavam juntos, mesmo que muitas vezes ele a recusasse e vivesse repetindo que não era pra ela se iludir ou se apegar a ele.

Gina não dormiu mais. Ficou acordada, pensando em Draco. Quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a invadir o quarto, ela se levantou com cuidado para não acordá-lo e foi fechar as cortinas, diminuindo a luz no ambiente. Depois foi ao banheiro. Quando Gina voltou, ficou parada olhando a cena que se descortinava a sua frente, paralisada entre a emoção e a angústia.

Draco estava acordado. Ainda deitado na mesma posição que ela o deixara, de costas para o banheiro. Mas olhava fixo para o espaço onde estivera o corpo de Gina há poucos instantes, uma mão segurando firme no lençol enquanto a outra estava pousada sobre o próprio peito, como se segurasse algo naquele ponto. Era como se olhasse para alguém ali, e era uma presença tão forte que mesmo Gina se arrepiou. Do olhar metálico, doce e triste, fixo no nada, soltou-se uma lágrima que lhe correu a face devagar, até pender no queixo, e era como se ele não percebesse que estava chorando.

Gina sentiu um calor morno subindo-lhe pela garganta e uma tristeza imensa, como se fosse sufocar com a cena, e não conseguiu se mover nem emitir qualquer som, até que o loiro fechou os olhos e adormeceu novamente, e a atmosfera mudou a volta, como que a libertando.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Gina estava sentada na cama no meio do quarto escuro, abraçada às próprias pernas, observando o loiro. Não conseguira arrastar Draco consigo para dormir naquela noite, ele simplesmente estava agitado demais.

Sentado à mesa, a cadeira virada de forma que ele apoiasse os braços no encosto, Draco brincava com a chama de uma vela, única fonte de iluminação do quarto, fazendo as sombras dançarem em seu rosto belo e nas paredes à volta. Sobre a mesa, nada de mapas ou restos de comida, somente a vela e a taça intocada cheia de vinho.

Foi uma luta para que Gina conseguisse fazer Draco parar de beber e, nessa noite, quando ele entrou no quarto batendo a porta com a garrafa na mão, os dois discutiram feio. Ela não conseguiu fazer com que ele devolvesse a garrafa, mas pelo menos até agora a taça não tinha tocado em seus lábios.

Naquela tarde ele havia brigado feio com Lupin, Minerva, o Sr Weasley, Dawlish e mais alguns aurores. A Ordem havia tomado o governo de Gales, mas Draco não esteve a par de nada durante toda a operação no país. Ta certo, ele havia sido afastado da guerra e isso desobrigava qualquer um de prestar satisfações a ele. Mas o fato é que os últimos estudos que ele fez e havia apresentado ao Lupin foram fundamentais para a operação, e ele se sentiu usado com isso. Além do que, no calor da discussão, voltou a cobrar o resgate de Harry Potter, e isso foi o pior. Gina pôde ouvir os gritos da discussão do seu quarto. Os aurores deram seu ultimato de que Harry estava morto, não havia porque resgatá-lo. Draco afirmou que não tinha como eles saberem e que ele tinha quase certeza que Harry estava vivo. Lupin prometeu que não desistiria das buscas, mas um dos aurores chamou Draco de "bêbado louco" e o loiro só não o enfeitiçou porque Gui o impediu.

E, Gina tinha certeza, não era tanto a atitude da Ordem que o impedia de dormir naquela noite, nem a briga em si, nem as preocupações da guerra. Era a preocupação constante que o loiro mantinha sobre o que estaria acontecendo com Harry e, talvez nesse momento, uma preocupação sobre o que estaria acontecendo com ele mesmo, pois a recusa da bebida, o fato dele encher a taça e deixá-la ali, ao alcance da mão, sem tocá-la, tinha muito a ver com o semblante pesado do loiro.

Gina cabeceou, estava com sono, mas não queria deixá-lo sozinho. Não naquele momento. Voltou a encarar Draco. Seus dedos passavam pelo meio da chama sem se queimar, em movimentos contínuos e circulares. A luz batia nas paredes brancas e voltava para a mesa conforme a vontade dele, sua mão brilhava avermelhada. Draco encarava o tampo da mesa fixamente, mas não havia mais em sua expressão aquela obstinação pesada, havia somente... tristeza.

E ele piscou, e duas lágrimas correram douradas e cálidas por sua face, brilhando à luz da vela. Gina ficou mais acordada e se endireitou ao sentir o ambiente mudar, ao sentir aquele calor confortante invadindo seu peito novamente, e encarou o loiro mais atentamente. E, de repente, viu uma sombra que não era dele, que não era um produto da luz da vela, se aproximando da mesa até estar atrás do loiro. As mãos de Draco pararam, como se soubesse que havia alguém ao seu lado. A figura se sentou atrás do loiro, na mesma cadeira, lentamente, envolvendo seu corpo em um abraço delicado. E quando a luz da vela se estabilizou, Gina pôde ver Draco inclinar o pescoço para trás olhando fixamente para os olhos do seu visitante. Olhos verdes, protegidos por óculos redondos, sob cabelos pretos e bagunçados.

A figura de Harry Potter não era branca e translúcida como de um fantasma. Parecia sólida, só que embaçada, como se fosse vista através de um vidro fosco. E ele acariciava e beijava Draco, que o encarava e chorava em um desespero indefeso e silencioso, uma dor tão grande que chegava a sufocar.

Gina viu os lábios de Harry se moverem, falando algo, e se levantou da cama de forma inconsciente, se aproximando dos dois. Ela viu Draco tentar tocá-lo, e sua mão tremer, parada no ar, antes dele deixar a cabeça cair sobre o braço, escondendo o rosto, seu corpo balançando pelos soluços, e a voz de Harry a lhe sussurrar no ouvido.

- Não desista, meu loiro. Eu sempre estarei aqui. Eu preciso de você. Você é meu anjo, meu amor, meu guia. Me encontre, Draco. Por favor, eu preciso de você. Me encontre.

Gina viu a figura ficar mais embaçada, mais escura, até se fundir às sombras do quarto e sumir. Draco ainda chorava.

Oh, Merlin, aquilo era certamente enlouquecedor. Ela o tocou com a mão trêmula.

- Draco. Eu acho que posso te ajudar.

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**N/A2: Certo, quem quer o lugar da Gina põe o dedo aqui... XD**

**Rewills:**

**JuzinhaMalfoy: **Como vc é má! . Eu aqui... atendendo a pedidos... e vcs com ameaças... XP

**DarkAngelSly: **hauahauhauhauhauhauhaua "Agy não deixando a twin esgotar suas armas em um comensal só XP" E que coisa mais fofa o seu mini Draco com a xicrinha na mão! Oh! "aperta"

**Lou: **Oh, céus! Desculpa, menininho! Mas é que vc já deve ter reparado que só dá mulher por aqui e seu nick é meio... andrógeno...

Chantagem vale sim! Ta vendo o efeito? E obrigada por ler!

E desculpa te deixar perdido... mas era meio a intenção... XD

espero ter esclarecido o que aconteceu nesse cap...

Beijos

**Scheila Potter Malfoy: **Mais sonhos pra vc! Ahuahaauhahauhauhaua Esclarecimentos para as frases do Harry no próximo capítulo, mas vcs podem ir fazendo suas apostas que agora ta facinho ;) Beijos

**Fabrielle: **Oh! Mais uma pra se embalar ao som de Chico comigo! E mais Chico nesse cap! Do CD novo dele, a minha favorita é "Ode aos ratos", que eu usei em "Noites Claras". "Imagina" não é inédita, já havia sido lançada há anos, e eu usei uma versão com o Djavan na hora que escrevi a fic pq a Dark (que baixa as músicas pra mim – beijos, twin) não conseguiu encontrar a com o Chico...

O Draco naum ta louco... Ou está? O.õ Bem... vocês vão ver...

**Lauh'Malfoy: **Oh! 3 rewills! "morre emocionada"

Obrigada! "abraça até sufocar"

E eu quero minha balinha de menta! Ahauahuahuahauhuahuahauhua

Que medo de eu ter matado o Harry, hein... Bem, esse cap te diz alguma coisa? O.o

Sim, eu deixo você embalar o Draco... Se até a Gina embala... X(

Beijos, linda!

**Gente, obrigada! Eu prometo que tento voltar amanhã... O.o**


	6. Capítulo 5 – Te entender

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**Capítulo 5 – Te entender **

- Como é que é, Gina?

- O que você não entendeu?

Draco passou as mãos sobre os olhos, aparentando cansaço e nervoso.

- Não... Não é que eu não entendi... Mas é que tudo o que você me disse é tão confuso e parece tão... absurdo, ao mesmo tempo que...

- Eu sei. E eu simplesmente despejei tudo em cima de você, mas é que...

- Eu sei... Eu entendi... Eu só preciso... pôr as idéias no lugar... Peraí, deixa eu recapitular... Você me disse que o Lord repartiu a alma dele em sete pedaços para não poder morrer e que um desses pedaços foi parar nas suas mãos quando você tava no primeiro ano de escola, que foi aquela zona toda da Câmara Secreta e tal.

- Isso. As horcruxes. Você entendeu bem o que elas são?

- Bem... Sim... Mais ou menos... Mas, enfim. Você disse que o pedaço da alma do Lord que tava no diário saiu e apareceu pra você pra se alimentar da sua energia e voltar à vida. E que esse fantasma dele ou sei lá o quê é semelhante à sombra que você viu do Harry conversando comigo.

- Isso. Não que eles fossem parecidos... assim... são duas pessoas diferentes, entende? Mas a forma deles... Eu não sei explicar...

- Não, tudo bem, eu entendi... – Draco suspirou – E você acha que o Harry também partiu a alma dele como o Lord e que está me usando como fonte de energia para se materializar, é isso?

- Draco, eu não sei. Eu não sei o que ta acontecendo. Você não tem noção do medo que eu senti quando eu vi uma sombra do Harry surgindo e... tocando você daquele jeito... e falando! Foi tão... desesperador... Eu senti tanto medo... E, ao mesmo tempo, era como se... Merlin, eu não sei dizer... Um calor, um conforto... Eu me senti bem... E foi assustador... – ela pegou nas mãos dele – O que eu quero dizer é que toda essa presença não pode ser de um fantasma, Draco. Fantasmas são... ausentes... e frios... Eu acho que o Harry ta vivo, Draco. De alguma forma que eu não sei como, mas eu tenho quase certeza que ele ta vivo.

Draco beijou as mãos dela e sorriu, triste.

- Você não faz idéia do alívio que eu senti quando você disse que viu o Harry ali comigo. Eu vejo e sinto isso que você ta falando o tempo todo. E, bem... Você viu o quanto é desesperador, como você disse. Eu pensei que eu tava ficando louco ou algo assim... E... essa esperança... Merlin, o Harry pode estar vivo!

Draco sorriu e desviou o olhar pra mesa, mordendo o lábio, emocionado. Gina lhe afagou os cabelos e passou os braços em torno dos ombros dele. Os dois ficaram assim, abraçados, em silêncio, por um tempo.

- Mas... Me fala mais dessas horcruxes... – Draco pediu.

- Ah, Draco... É uma coisa tão terrível que me dói até no peito pensar que o Harry fez uma coisa dessas. Eu não conheço o processo todo, nem os feitiços, nem nada... Na verdade, a única coisa que eu sei, porque foi o que o Harry contou pra Ordem quando começaram a caçar as horcruxes, é que é necessário cometer um assassinato pra, tipo, quebrar a alma, e que quando você faz uma horcrux, perde um pouco da sua humanidade.

Draco ficou quieto um pouco, mordendo o canto do dedo, encarando a mesa, nervoso.

- Pára com isso. Você vai se machucar. – Gina pediu, puxando a mão dele da boca.

Ele sorriu.

- É que eu tava pensando... Gina, eu não acredito que o Harry tenha feito uma horcrux... Acho que ele não chegou a partir a alma... Eu tava lembrando do que ele falou... Que eu sou seu guia. Não é a primeira vez que ele fala isso. E uma vez, quando a gente tava preso lá na mansão, antes dele derrotar o Lord, aconteceu uma coisa... O Lord fez ele desprender a alma do corpo. Tipo, a alma inteira, entende? E quando eu percebi que ele não ia conseguir voltar, mesmo sem saber direito o que era aquilo, fiz um feitiço de guia pra ajudar a alma dele a retornar pro corpo. Eu acho que de alguma forma isso aconteceu de novo. E é por isso que ele ta me procurando, porque ele precisa do guia, entende?

- Não. – respondeu Gina, séria – De boa, Draco, eu nunca ouvi falar desse lance de alma solta e a pessoa continuar viva... Tipo, acho que o mais parecido são os dementadores, mas...

- Não... É diferente... Os dementadores roubam a alma desligando ela completamente do corpo, por isso a pessoa fica daquela forma. É como se ela estivesse em coma, ela não pensa mais, não age mais, não sente mais. Nesse caso de desprendimento da alma, tipo, o corpo continua funcionando, respondendo a estímulos físicos e tal, só não pensa, entende? O "eu" não está mais lá...

Draco olhou Gina e ela continuava com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Draco, isso é...

- Nem eu sei direito o que diabos isso é! – Draco a interrompeu - Merda, nos livros do meu pai tinha muita coisa sobre isso! Foi lá que eu vi o pouco que eu sei... Quando eu ajudei o Harry pela primeira vez foi uma coisa meio cagada, sabe? Tipo, eu não tinha muita noção do que eu tava fazendo... Eu só... tentei e deu certo, entende?

- Uou, isso nem foi arriscado!

Draco riu.

- Não é como se a gente tivesse muita opção no momento, não é mesmo? Pedir gentilmente pro Lord reverter o processo não rolava...

Gina ficou pensativa.

- Draco, esse tipo de coisa tem em toda casa de bruxo comensal?

- Bruxo comensal? – ele riu - Sei lá... Mas acho que nas bibliotecas das famílias sangue puro tradicionais, como era a do meu pai, certamente tem alguma coisa.

Gina sorriu.

- Eu sei onde achar uma dessas. Só que vamos ter que sair daqui, e o Lupin não vai gostar nada disso... – ela disse, com cara que lembrou muito a Draco os gêmeos durante a gestão da Umbridge no colégio.

- Eu topo. – ele respondeu firme.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Gina, que lugar é esse? – Draco perguntou, assustado, encarando a porta escura com a maçaneta prata oxidada em forma de serpente.

- A mansão dos Black, casa da sua tia avó. Agora vem, e não faça barulho.

Ela abriu a porta e Draco a seguiu pra dentro, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o cheiro adocicado do mofo. Ela o guiou na penumbra até uma escada. A menina andava ali na escuridão quase completa, como se conhecesse o lugar como a palma da mão. Subiram alguns degraus e ela o empurrou, fechando uma porta às suas costas. Só então produziu luz com a varinha. Olhou o rosto de Draco e riu.

- Cara, você parece que vai desmaiar! Ta tudo bem, Draco?

O loiro respirou fundo, engasgando com a poeira.

- Cala... a boca... – ele respondeu, ainda tossindo.

Gina foi até uma janela, cutucou as cortinas com certo cuidado antes de se aproximar e abriu o vidro, deixando os raios de sol entrarem.

- Parece que você conhece muito bem casas de bruxos comensais, Ginevra...

- A Sede da Ordem da Fênix foi aqui por um ano, eu passei duas férias aqui e tive que ajudar a desinfetar essa mansão pra gente poder viver sem ser atacado pelos seres que viviam na casa, então eu conheço alguma coisa... Agora vem cá.

Ela o conduziu até uma parede onde estava pendurado um pedaço de tapeçaria muito velho. Ao se aproximar, Draco viu que se tratava de uma árvore genealógica. Ele a tocou com as pontas dos dedos, seguindo as linhas que uniam nomes conhecidos, até achar o seu próprio, sob a linha que unia os seus pais. Imediatamente, a tapeçaria pareceu diluir a sua frente, abrindo uma passagem escura. Draco deu um passo pra trás e encarou Gina.

- Eu tinha certeza que ia funcionar. O Sirius falou que a entrada pra biblioteca era nessa sala, mas que ele não conseguia acessar porque tinha sido deserdado. Bem, você é um legítimo Black, então, é toda sua. – ela fez um gesto para ele entrar – Só tome cuidado com as aranhas.

Ele empunhou a varinha e avançou em um espaço circular, com mais ou menos uns dez metros de raio e mais de cinco de altura. As paredes forradas de livros e, no centro da sala, um conjunto de mesas, poltronas e sofás.

- É... Acho que vai servir...

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Já estavam há três dias fora da Ordem. Haviam saído quando a casa se esvaziara, sem dar explicações, sem pedir uma permissão que sabiam que não viria, tendo deixado apenas um bilhete de "Estamos bem, voltamos logo" em cima da mesa de reuniões. Ora, isso teria conseqüências, mas as conseqüências seriam encaradas quando viessem. Por enquanto, eram somente Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley trancados em uma biblioteca, debruçados sobre livros poerentos de magia negra há três dias.

Draco já havia lido muito, já havia encontrado muita coisa interessante. E quanto mais descobria sobre o que seu Harry poderia ter feito, mais assustado e intrigado ficava. Seu medo crescia de forma perturbadora.

Ele sabia que Harry havia tomado "aulas" de artes das trevas com o Lord, e tinha a leve consciência de que daquela vez que ele o ajudou, tinha somente uma vaga idéia do que estava fazendo. Só não podia imaginar o quão profundo Harry tinha ido.

Sobre horcruxes, não encontraram nada em livros, além de linhas vagas dizendo que o assunto não seria abordado, o que forçava os dois a trocarem olhares de exasperação. Mas depois de dois dias de busca, os dois acharam uma coleção de pergaminhos lacrada que, estranhamente, Draco não conseguiu abrir, mas que se soltou ao toque de Gina (1). Neles havia uma descrição detalhada de como fazer uma horcrux, descrita a mão em uma língua que se assemelhava ao inglês arcaico. Os dois não comentaram nada, mas ambos estavam mais do que assustados com o que leram ali.

Agora, sobre o feitiço de guia que Draco executara, ele descobriu que havia quebrado, no mínimo, cinco feitiços que agiam em Harry Potter naquele dia.

Os sintomas como falta de coordenação, olhos virados, a fumaça e as marcas no corpo haviam servido como indicação para Draco que a alma de Harry não estava ali. Na verdade, somente as marcas indicavam isso. Harry, além de ter se libertado de sua alma, havia transferido poderes de autonomia para seu corpo, para poder se locomover, por exemplo, e havia criado bloqueios em sua mente que talvez nem Snape conhecesse. Mas Draco só sabia disso agora.

E por que isso o assustava? Porque Harry estava realmente seguindo os passos não só para fazer uma horcrux, mas para evitar a morte e desenvolver meios de ressurreição. Isso tudo revirava o estômago de Draco e ele sentia calafrios ao imaginar uma pessoa se submetendo àquele tipo de coisa. Ainda mais pensar no _seu_ Harry se submetendo àquele tipo de coisa.

Draco começou a se sentir inseguro. Será que Harry era realmente aquele monstro manipulador que todos na Ordem falavam? Será que ele realmente não queria poder e imortalidade, como o Lord? Será que ele não era realmente um novo Lord, e Draco não percebera por estar tão próximo dele? Será que o que Harry dizia sentir por ele era real, será que ele não o estivera usando com algum objetivo ligado àquelas experiências? Será que toda aquela busca que Draco estava fazendo não era em vão? Ele não estaria tentando resgatar um monstro?

Quando o loiro mergulhava nesses pensamentos, cenas de Harry não paravam de relampejar em sua mente. A frieza com que ele o havia atacado no banheiro de Hogwarts, o modo superior como ele tratava os comensais, a indiferença dele com Draco quando Voldemort o agredira no dia da luta final, o ódio com que ele o socara no jogo de quadribol do quinto ano, todas as brigas que eles tiveram, todas as palavras de rancor trocadas.

E, em sua angústia, Draco ouvia sua voz lhe sussurrando que o amava.

Harry Potter o amava, e Draco não tinha o direito de duvidar disso depois de tudo o que eles passaram. Não depois da forma como Harry cuidou dele, não depois do respeito que Harry demonstrou ter com ele, não depois de Harry sofrer por estarem separados como demonstrou que sofria, não depois de Harry ter aberto mão dele pela sua segurança. Não. Isso não podia ser falso. Não podia.

E se Harry o amava com aquela intensidade, não seria capaz de produzir uma horcrux. Não conseguiria abrir mão de sua humanidade. Afinal, pra que buscar a eternidade para viver sozinho?

Então por que, Harry? Por quê? Por que alguém que se demonstrou tão altruísta a ponto de se entregar como cobaia ao seu pior inimigo em troca de uma paz insólita para seus amigos iria dilacerar a alma dessa forma? Por que o mestre mandou? Não... Harry nunca se submeteu totalmente ao Lord para chegar a esse ponto. Ele queria isso. Mas por quê?

Será que não era ao contrário? Será que o altruísmo de Harry era tão grande que todo esse poder e essa imortalidade que ele sacrificou a alma pra conseguir não era pra ele? Será que ele buscou os segredos de como vencer a morte, não para se tornar eterno, mas para eternizar _alguém_?

Draco levantou a cabeça e seus olhos recaíram sobre a figura de Gina Weasley, revirando as páginas empoeiradas de um livro velho.

E as respostas chegaram a Draco vindas na voz do próprio Harry de um passado próximo.

_Você não faz idéia do que foi pra mim descobrir que tudo o que eu passei nessa casa poderia ter sido evitado? Que eu rasguei minha alma atrás de uma solução pra vencer a morte depois de ter visto ela morrer? E que eu fui tão burro e impulsivo que nem parei pra ver se ela estava viva! Você não faz idéia de que eu saber disso teria evitado eu me associar ao Lord, teria evitado eu ser o que sou hoje? Em nenhum momento passou pela sua cabeça que quando eu vi _aquela menina_ de pé na minha frente, andando e respirando, eu possa ter visto toda uma outra realidade pra mim hoje desfilando nos meus olhos?_ (2)

_Aquela menina_ era a razão de Harry Potter. Era o motivo para ele se sacrificar. Era a causa dele viver e morrer, dele rasgar sua alma, deturpar sua mente e saquear o seu corpo. Foi por aquela menina que Harry fez tudo o que fez.

Por ela.

Só por ela.

E a dor que atingiu Draco nesse momento foi tão grande que ele não suportou mais ficar ali, se levantou da mesa de forma abrupta e saiu para a sala, até alcançar a janela aberta.

- Draco. Você está bem? – a voz de Gina o seguiu.

Draco lançou um olhar cortante pra ela que a fez recuar.

- Claro - falou, seco.

A garota deu meia volta, sumindo dentro da biblioteca.

Ele se apoiou no batente da janela mordendo o lábio para conter as lágrimas. Não iria chorar. Não valia a pena. Nada daquilo valia a pena. Ele era um idiota. Um idiota que estava perdendo o pouco que ainda tinha para poder salvar um outro idiota que na primeira oportunidade iria trocá-lo pela ruiva. Porque Harry Potter a amava, e certamente a amava mais do amava Draco Malfoy. Era a lógica.

_Draco, não desiste de mim. Eu te amo!_

- Cala a boca, seu infeliz! – Draco gritou, batendo a cabeça contra o vidro de olhos fechados para não abri-los e ver Harry, novamente, parado ao seu lado – Por que você não morre de uma vez e me deixa em paz? Eu nunca pedi pra ficar com você! Eu nunca quis... Nunca... – as lágrimas brotavam de debaixo dos olhos fechados e Draco se sentiu fraco.

Seu corpo deslizou pela parede até ele se sentar no chão, soluçando, o rosto escondido contra a parede, contorcido de dor e ódio. Lentamente ele se virou e encarou os olhos verdes e aflitos de Harry.

- O que eu vou fazer sem você, me diz, seu merda! Fala agora! Me diz pra onde eu vou!

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

**N/A1: Observações:**

**(1) Por que o lacre se abre com a Gina e não com o Draco? Sei lá! Vai ver ele só destranca com uma mulher, vai ver ela precisa ser a sétima filha numa família de seis homens, vai ver ele gosta de ruivas, vai ver os níveis de magia dos dois eram diferentes e o lacre resolveu que o dela era menos hostil, vai ver precisava ser alguém com desprendimento do conceito de sangue, sei lá... Lacre doido! O.o**

**(2) Trecho de "Almas Partidas"**

**N/A2: Gente, o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo. Sim, o penúltimo dos últimos. Depois desses não tem mais, acabou! Agora só em outra fic! Por isso, a partir de agora, eu sou um túmulo! Nenhuma informação sobre essa fic sai da minha boquinha (além das que eu já coloquei nos capítulos, claro, o que é muito!). Mas, sim, quero muitas rewills com a agonia aparente de vocês e as milhares de teorias que eu sei que vão surgir XD**

**N/A3: Rewills:**

**Dioshi: **Oh! Outro menininho! (!!!) ahuahauhaahauhauahuauhua

Bem vindo!

"a tia jk ta perdendo feio pra vc" Cara, isso inflou o meu ego de tal forma que você naum tem noção!!!

Valeu!

Beijos

**Vanessa: **Oh, desculpe por judiar do seu coraçãozinho!! E lugar da Gina ta vago! Ahauhuahuuahuahau

Quero saber o que vc achou da agonia do loiro _nesse_ capítulo!

Espero que vc veja respostas agora! XD

**Fabrielle: **hauahuahauahauauhauhauhau Que bom que vc gostou! Beijos!

**Lauh'Malfoy: **ahauhauahuhauhahauhauauhuahau – Agy rindo do seus problema pra se exprimir – PERFEITO!

Pergunta pra você e pra Dark (embora eu já tenha uma opinião, pelo que eu sofri pra escrever): Qual fic ta mais intensa? Essa, ou a que eu to escrevendo, do mosteiro?

Obrigada, Lauh! Beijos!

**DarkAngelSly: **Vc desculpando a Gina? O.O Nosss...

Hauahuhahauhuahauau

Pergunta pra vc na resposta da Lauh, twin!

Vc sabe que o fato das minhas fics te incentivarem a escrever me alegra muito, não sabe?

Beijos!!!!

**Scheila Potter Malfoy: **Sacou a função da ruiva, dear? Atrapalhar o pinhão! Ò.ó

Mas no próximo capítulo vai ter uma cena impagável sobre isso, prometo!

Beijos

**Lou: **oi, MOÇO! Hahauhuahahuauahuauahua Gina aproveitadora? Magina... Que maldade a sua falar essas coisas da garotinha... XD

Beijos

**Mika Crispy: **Leitora nova! Dois, no mesmo dia! Aê!!!!

Oh, mais uma pra bater na Gina! Vc quer a morte do Nott também?

Ahuahahaahahauhauauahau

Espero que vc comente!

E obrigada!

Beijos

**JuzinhaMalfoy: **Oi, moça-relâmpago! Beijos e até daqui a pouco! XD

**Ta acabando, gente... ta acabando... XD**


	7. Capítulo 6 – Em busca de apoio

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Capítulo mais angustiante ever! . **

**Capítulo 6 – Em busca de apoio **

Draco e Gina aparataram na frente da Sede da Ordem e entraram na casa tentando não fazer barulho, mas mal viraram em direção ao corredor que levava à sala, pararam ao sentir um tapa na cara.

- Ai! – Gina reclamou, encarando a mãe. Draco olhava a Sra Weasley como se ela fosse de outro planeta, enquanto esfregava a face onde o tapa da mulher o atingira.

- Vocês são loucos ou inconseqüentes mesmo? Cinco dias! Cinco dias sem notícias! Seu pai quase enfartou quando percebeu que você tinha fugido com esse aí!

- Cala a boca! – Draco exclamou – Lupin, o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Draco observava a sala, onde quase toda a Ordem estava espalhada, de pé, nos sofás ou mesmo sentados no chão, como que concentrados a espera de algo.

Lupin levantou, vindo em direção aos dois, ladeado pela professora Minerva. Draco se encolheu. Eles pareciam prontos para espancá-lo. Certamente a bronca seria memorável.

- Temos muito o que conversar, Malfoy.

Mas antes que Lupin pudesse continuar, a porta que levava às cozinhas se abriu e a figura de Severo Snape fez um sinal com a cabeça para o lupino, que imediatamente se esqueceu de Draco e entrou na cozinha. Draco o seguiu, consciente de que todos os outros presentes faziam o mesmo.

A cozinha estava vazia, tudo em ordem e limpo como sempre esteve, exceto pelo homem amarrado a uma cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Ele parecia inteiro, exceto pelo fato de que sua cabeça pendia para trás e um fio de baba escorria pela boca, os olhos vidrados, encarando o teto. Era Nott.

- Quando... Vocês... – Draco gaguejou.

- Durante a sua ausência, Malfoy, a Ordem fez uma investida sobre território escocês e aconteceu um grande combate com os comensais. Ganhamos. Nott foi capturado, os Lestrange estão mortos. Alguns comensais fugiram, mas acho que não serão problema. Aparentemente era o último ponto de resistência deles. Toda a Grã Bretanha está fora de domínio comensal novamente. O Sr Snape fez a gentileza de interrogar o prisioneiro para confirmar essas informações. Mas, pelo que vejo, acho que ele se excedeu um pouco. – detectou Lupin, pegando Nott pelos cabelos para poder encará-lo. A cabeça do comensal pendeu molemente para frente quando Lupin a soltou – Você o inutilizou, Severo.

- Ele ofereceu... hummm... alguma resistência em ceder as informações. – pelo tom de sua voz, Draco poderia jurar que deixar a mente do outro só o bagaço não fora algo não premeditado, e que Snape realmente gostara de fazer aquilo.

Lupin o encarou com um olhar de reprovação e abriu a boca para retorquir, mas foi interrompido.

- E que informações seriam essas? – perguntou um auror, em tom objetivo, se sentando ao redor da mesa, depois de sinalizar com a varinha e fazer a cadeira com Nott se afastar o suficiente para que outros pudessem imitá-lo sem ter que se aproximar muito do comensal. Por azar, a cadeira veio parar perto de Draco.

O loiro encarava o prisioneiro de forma doentia, como se fosse vomitar ou chutá-lo para longe, como se Nott fosse a coisa mais repulsiva e odiável que poderia haver, alheio ao que se passava a sua volta, ouvindo somente o seu coração bater rápido ao olhar naqueles olhos vazios, que tantas vezes o haviam encarado com malícia e um desejo animal. Desejo semelhante ao que pulsava no peito do loiro naquele momento. Queria ver o homem destruído, despedaçado, humilhado, arruinado...

Draco ergueu a varinha e falou com a voz firme. –_ Avada Kedrava_

O corpo a sua frente estremeceu levemente, mas sequer fechou os olhos. Draco pensou que talvez seu feitiço não tivesse dado certo, apesar de nunca ter sentido tanta vontade de ver alguém morrer. Snape se aproximou por trás dele e murmurou algo que fez o corpo de Nott se reduzir a pó e sumir em seguida. Draco continuou encarando a cadeira vazia de onde pendiam as cordas. As mãos de Snape o conduziram a sentar-se à mesa e ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos, respirando fundo enquanto ouvia o ex professor falar, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instaurado na cozinha.

- Realmente, os comensais estão praticamente extintos. Muitos já haviam desertado. Há algumas vilas menores no interior da Escócia e da Irlanda que ainda estão sob domínio deles, mas eu já tenho a localização, posso passar pra vocês e certamente não será uma ação muito difícil acabar com esses focos. Há poucos nomes ainda vivos para prender, a maioria morreu em combate, outros tantos, desertores e fugitivos, foram mortos pelos próprios comensais. Nas criptas subterrâneas de uma cidade no norte da Inglaterra há mais de duzentos prisioneiros que foram assassinados antes dos comensais fugirem para a cidade onde ocorreu a última batalha. É melhor dar um jeito nos corpos antes que a cidade precise ser evacuada. Não, Draco, Potter não estava lá. – disse Snape, vendo o loiro abrir a boca para interrogá-lo – Potter foi levado da mansão para uma caverna no litoral perto da divisa com Gales. Ele foi torturado por todos os comensais antes deles voltarem à ativa, do dia da fuga até o dia anterior àquela batalha em que Nott te falou que ele estava morto. Ele ficou ainda sob os "cuidados" de alguns comensais mais novos durante mais uma ou duas semanas, mas foi abandonado para morrer há quase um mês atrás e, pelas condições em que ele estava, eu receio que uma busca pelo seu corpo no momento seja algo desnecessário.

- Ele está vivo. – Draco disse, resoluto.

Snape o encarou.

- Draco, não insista nisso. Eu vi o que fizeram com ele. Não me peça para detalhar, mas eu garanto, bruxo ou não, é humanamente impossível Potter estar vivo.

- Pois eu digo que está – disse Draco – e tenho motivos para isso.

- E quais seriam esses motivos, podemos saber? – perguntou um auror alto e moreno, em tom de zombaria.

- Muitos de vocês sabem que o Harry podia executar magia sem varinha, magia natural, e não é novidade para ninguém aqui que Harry estava mexendo com artes das trevas desde que se uniu a Você Sabe Quem. Ele executou um feitiço do júbilo, separando corpo e alma totalmente. Os comensais poderiam ter esquartejado ele e jogado cada parte em um canto do país que ele ainda estaria vivo. Potter simplesmente não pode morrer.

- E por que ele faria isso? – perguntou McGonnagal, horrorizada.

- Eu não sei, professora. Mas acho que ele não podia mais suportar a tortura. Separar a alma do corpo foi uma fuga, uma forma dele não sentir o que faziam com ele e, ao mesmo tempo, algo que os comensais não perceberiam que estava acontecendo, pois seu corpo continuaria a responder aos estímulos.

- Isso é... – Lupin respirou fundo e passou as mãos no rosto – O que te dá tanta certeza disso, Draco?

- Harry já havia me falado sobre isso antes e eu não dei importância. – Draco mentiu – Mas eu andei tendo uns sonhos e, com a ajuda da Gina, fui juntando uma coisa com a outra.

- Nós passamos os últimos dias na biblioteca do Largo Grimmald, professor, – ajudou Gina – pesquisando o feitiço. É isso mesmo.

Um auror riu audivelmente.

- Então as duas crianças estão dizendo que tiveram um sonho e agora querem atravessar o país para resgatar um moribundo? Sabe qual é o problema, Malfoy? Esse feitiço é altamente ilegal. Potter ganharia uma condenação perpétua a Azkaban por isso. Como não existe mais Azkaban porque os amiguinhos dele a destruíram, acho que uma sentença a morte seria o recomendado. Então, por que você não deixa ele lá? Acredite, nos poupará muito trabalho... E, além do mais, ele devia saber com o que está se metendo antes de entrar de cabeça em artes das trevas...

- Não provoque, Oliver. – alertou Dawlish.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso. – rosnou Draco.

- Na verdade podem, Draco. É a lei. – disse Lupin, em tom complacente, mesmo que encarasse o auror com um brilho peculiar nos olhos.

- Lei? Lei? Não existe sequer um Estado instaurado nessa zona e vocês vêm me falar de lei? Não havia lei quando vocês perseguiram e mataram centenas de pessoas nessa guerra! Não havia lei quando vocês aceitaram ajuda internacional e agora vão dar tudo o que o país tem pro exterior! Não havia lei quando os refugiados quiseram voltar agora no fim da guerra para reconstruir suas casas e vocês fecharam as fronteiras do país! Não havia lei quando vocês me usaram para conseguir os planos dos comensais! Não havia lei sobre torturar para conseguir informações de traidores! Não havia lei quando Harry ofereceu ajuda a vocês!

- Draco...

- Não venha me falar pra ficar calmo, Lupin! Eu não preciso de vocês! Vocês são uma merda! Uma Ordem de merda, isso sim! Pra mim chega!

- Malfoy, você está sob minha proteção e não vai sair daqui!

- Eu _estava_ sob a sua proteção, Lupin, porque eu aceitei a sua proteção quando _você_ ofereceu para eu me unir à Ordem. Naquela época, você mandava aqui, e não esse bando de carniceiros! Então, eu estou fora! – Draco disse e se virou para sair da cozinha.

- Sente-se, Malfoy! – a voz de McGonnagal retumbou e Draco se sentiu ser puxado pelas costas e foi arremessado a uma cadeira que deslizou pra trás ao receber o impacto do seu corpo – Eu não vou permitir que você acabe com a sua vida por ter perdido a cabeça dessa forma.

- Eu acabei com a minha vida quando não consegui matar Dumbledore e tive que ver minha família morrer antes de ser jogado em uma cela por dois anos, professora! E não venha tentar você também querer me "proteger" que não foi você quem me tirou de lá, então entenda que me manter aqui foi só a parte fácil! Só que agora não é mais...

Draco se levantou novamente, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de outro auror.

- E o que você pretende fazer, garoto? Ir até esse lugar e resgatar o seu amado para viverem felizes para sempre? Você não é só ingênuo, é burro, garoto. Você não vê que vocês não terão paz? Que serão perseguidos? Potter não será resgatado pela Ordem da Fênix não porque será muito trabalhoso, mas principalmente porque ele não merece, entende? O que ele fez não tem perdão!

- É? E o que ele fez exatamente? Se meteu com artes das trevas? Se sacrificou pra ver o fim da guerra? Tentou salvar sua própria vida? Isso é um crime tão grande assim?

- Ele vendeu a sua alma. Você não percebe que, se ele voltar, será um novo Você sabe quem surgindo?

- Você não sabe o que está falando... – Draco disse, incrédulo – Então tudo isso é medo? Medo de perder o poder novamente?

- Não! Medo de uma nova era das Trevas. – para surpresa de Draco, foi Slugorn que respondeu – Desculpe, Draco, mas eu também conheci Você sabe quem antes dele se tornar o que foi. Seu nome era Tom Riddle, e foi um menino bonito e genial, talvez um pouco curiosos demais, até a curiosidade se tornar experiência e a experiência se tornar obsessão. Não há como não temer...

- Harry era também um menino bonito e curioso, professor. – foi Gina que respondeu – Até essa maldita guerra começar, e ele ver que a única possibilidade dele sobreviver era fazendo uma aliança com seu pior inimigo. E agora ele está preso em uma maldita caverna, a mercê da boa vontade de pessoas como o senhor, que não perderam um único fio de cabelo com tudo o que aconteceu. Eu vou com você, Draco.

- Gina! – o Sr Weasley levantou, como se fosse impedir a filha de sair pela porta imediatamente.

- Garota, você está mesmo disposta a seguir esse moleque? A buscar alguém que pode te matar se você não jurar fidelidade eterna a ele? – perguntou Dawlish, objetivo.

- O Harry não é assim!

- O Harry que nós conhecemos não era assim, mas agora, Gina... – começou o Sr Weasley.

- Mas agora ele está precisando de mim, e eu não vou negar isso pra ele depois de tudo que ele fez pela gente, papai. Se eu estou viva, se a guerra acabou, eu não vou ser cega o suficiente para admitir que boa parte foi por culpa do Harry. E, se ele foi capaz de dar todo o poder que ele já tinha conquistado para ver o fim dessa guerra, ele não vai impor uma nova era das Trevas agora. Vocês não vêem que não se trata de um Lord que está naquela caverna, mas de um menino, que tem tanto direito a essa paz quanto qualquer um aqui?

- Uma pessoa que matou como ele matou, uma pessoa que torturava a sangue frio como ele torturava...

- E que depois tinha pesadelos e chorava desesperadamente por causa disso! Não me venha falar do que não sabe, Weasley! – Draco reassumiu a conversa, ainda alterado – Há mais formas de castigo e tortura que você pode imaginar.

- E o que você sabe sobre tortura, moleque? – perguntou Oliver, onipotente.

Draco o encarou e arrancou a camisa com violência.

- Olha! Olha o que eu sei sobre tortura! – ele disse, exibindo o peito cheio de cicatrizes – Quando eu digo que fui prisioneiro do Lord não quero dizer que passei dois anos da minha vida dormindo no chão frio! Mas você certamente entende de tortura mais do que eu, não? Oh, me desculpe, você é auror... Aurores não fazem esse tipo de coisa... Só na teoria... Mas você sabe que se tratando de bruxos, não é a marca que importa! Não é o grito que prova a dor! Você sabe que pior que isso que eu to te mostrando é o que ficou por dentro, é o que não me deixa dormir, é a tortura que persiste até mesmo quando o torturador vai embora...

- Se o seu Potter é tão bom, tão forte, tão equilibrado, eu acredito, Malfoy, ele suporta isso. – disse o auror moreno, sorrindo.

Draco perdeu a cabeça. Bateu as mãos com força na mesa e começou a gritar.

- Seu desgraçado! _Você_ merecia sentir dor! Você não faz idéia do que é tortura! Você não sabe o que é apanhar até não conseguir mais se mover! Não sabe o que é tentar se mover e não conseguir porque seus ossos estão tão quebrados que não te sustentam mais. Não sabe o que é provocar o seu torturador para que ele jogue sua cabeça contra a parede até você perder a consciência, pois se você continuasse acordado simplesmente não suportaria a dor quando ele terminasse. Você não sabe o que é convulsionar por horas até conseguir retomar o controle do seu corpo, e quando consegue, a única coisa que pode fazer pra diminuir a dor é se encolher ou simplesmente tentar não respirar para não se mover muito. Você não sabe o que é ser estuprado até não conseguir sentir mais as pernas, até pensar que vai se partir ao meio ou virar do avesso! Não sabe o que é ser forçado a gozar porque não é você que manda no seu corpo, mas alguma maldita poção, e até isso é dolorido, de tanto que você já foi violentado! Não sabe o que é desejar, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, que a morte venha logo, que tudo termine, que tudo se apague. Você não sabe o que é se sentir feliz porque um desgraçado esqueceu uma faca enfiada na sua barriga, pois isso significa que mais cedo ou mais tarde toda a dor vai acabar, e então, quando você não tem mais forças sequer para gemer de dor, o desgraçado volta, te cura, te dá uma cápsula de sangue e enfia a faca em outro lugar só pra ver você agonizar de novo e de novo e de novo! Você não sabe... E isso aconteceu comigo! E eu não era o pior inimigo deles! Eu não tinha desafiado sequer um comensal na minha vida, quanto mais os mais poderosos deles! Eu não tinha derrotado o líder adorado de ninguém ali! Eu não era marcado pra morrer desde um ano de idade! Então não me venha dizer que ele pode suportar! Que ele não precisa... Não me venha me pedir pra ignorar isso! Eu não estou pedindo pra ninguém ir comigo! Eu não estou querendo que nenhum de vocês levante a bunda dessa mesa pra mover uma palha por Harry Potter! A única coisa que eu peço é que vocês não me impeçam, que me dêem condições de ir até ele e poder dar pra ele a única esperança que eu sei que ele pode ter nesse momento, que é morrer, o mais rápido possível. A única coisa que eu peço é que não neguem esse direito a ele. Bom ou mau, tendo ou não feito magia negra até seu corpo diluir, Harry Potter merece o alívio de poder, no mínimo, morrer!

Draco se jogou na cadeira e deixou a cabeça cair sobre as mãos.

- Do que você está falando, Draco?

- Eu estou falando que a única pessoa que pode reverter o feitiço sou eu! – ele voltou a dizer alto - Que enquanto eu não o encontrar, ele vai continuar sofrendo... Ele vai continuar nesse suplício... Pela eternidade...

Lupin engoliu em seco e passou as mãos no rosto.

- Malfoy, isso é loucura... Entenda, eu não posso permitir...

- É isso aí, loirinho... O que ele quer dizer que é melhor você arrumar outro namorado, porque o Potter já era, entendeu?

Draco encarou o auror que lhe falou isso. O rosto sério e duro, os olhos metálicos brilhando de uma forma assassina. Draco puxou a varinha e deu dois passos em direção ao homem.

- Draco! Não!

Alguém gritou, mas o loiro já estava em cima dele em segundos, o feitiço na ponta da língua, nada mais importava do que o ódio que ele sentia naquele momento. Mas então uma sensação de dormência tomou conta de seu pulso ao mesmo tempo que um formigamento passava pelo seu peito e a figura de Harry se compôs a sua frente, o encarando, reprovador.

- Não, Draco. – sua voz ecoou, longe, antes dele sumir.

A varinha de Draco caiu no chão e ele cambaleou, se virando, deixando a cabeça caiu contra a parede, sem perceber o silêncio mortal que banhou a cozinha, nem que todos o encaravam.

- Merlin. – disse Oliver, pasmo.

- Draco... O que foi isso? – a voz de Lupin saiu fraca.

Draco olhou a volta. Todos esperavam uma resposta o encarando como se tivessem visto um fantasma. Eles tinham visto? Deus! Merlin, eles tinham visto!

- Eu falei que ele está vivo... Esta, senhores, é a alma de Harry Potter.

Lupin caiu sentado na cadeira, o rosto nas mãos. Ele respirou profundamente algumas vezes antes de se recompor e voltar a falar de forma firme.

- Certo. Dawlish, quero que você organize a missão para acabar com os últimos focos. Você tem até amanhã à tarde para montar as equipes e apresentar seus planos. Minerva, contate o St Mungus, veja se podem disponibilizar uma equipe pequena de medibruxos para agora. Snape, passe os dados para Dawlish e me apronte o mapa da localização de Potter. Eu, a Srta Weasley e o Sr Malfoy partimos amanhã, antes do sol nascer. A reunião acabou.

- Lupin, você não pode...

- Ninguém aqui tem autoridade pra dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer! Eu não sou irresponsável!

- É Potter, Lupin!

- Exato, e se eu não devo isso pra ele, devo aos pais dele. Então não tentem me impedir. Não vou voltar atrás. (1)

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Draco, posso dar uma palavrinha com você? – Lupin perguntou.

Draco parou de arrumar as suas coisas e o olhou.

- Claro.

- Na cozinha, por favor.

Os dois desceram até o aposento, mas quando Draco entrou, parou ao ver sentados à mesa o Sr Weasley e seus três filhos, o cheio de cicatrizes e os gêmeos.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. – Lupin anunciou, saindo e trancando a porta.

- O que é isso? – Draco perguntou, na defensiva.

- Você não viria se eu o chamasse, viria? – perguntou o Sr Weasley – Por favor, sente-se, Malfoy.

Draco sentou, tenso, o Sr Weasley continuou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e falando de forma objetiva.

- É o seguinte. Eu vi você matando um homem nessa cozinha hoje e você está para partir atrás de um outro homem, a quem diz que ama, amanhã, arriscando tudo por ele. Isso me incomoda. Profundamente. Não por você, que o que você faz ou deixa de fazer com a sua vida é você quem sabe, mas a minha filha vai com você, e isso me incomoda _muito_.

- O lance é que a gente quer que você deixe a Gina em paz, entendeu? – disse um dos gêmeos.

- Esquece ela! Você ama o Harry? Vai atrás dele! Mas não leva a nossa irmã junto! – o outro completou.

- Mas a Gina ta comigo porque quer. – respondeu o loiro confuso - Eu não pedi pra ela ir comigo. Eu não prometi nada pra ela. Nunca dei esperanças de nada. Ela tem sido minha amiga e...

- É exatamente isso. Gina é sua amiga, e isso já é muito. Um sonserino como você nunca iria entender o quanto a amizade dela significa. Se afasta dela, Malfoy! Você não a merece!

Draco fechou a cara e se encostou no apoio da cadeira de braços cruzados, em desafio.

- Outra coisa. – acrescentou o Sr Weasley – Some daqui, Malfoy.

O loiro o encarou firme.

- Eu incomodo tanto assim? – perguntou, irônico.

- Não se trata disso. Mas aqui não é o seu lugar. Vai embora. Vai viver a sua vida. Aqui você só se maltrata e maltrata os outros...

- Sabe, Weasley, eu bem que gostaria, mas...

- Eu te ajudo. Eu falo com o Lupin. Nós temos contatos no exterior, você vai, eu te dou o dinheiro que você precisar. Eu acho que você não precisa ficar aqui, essa guerra não é sua. Depois de amanhã, seja lá o que for que acontecer com o Harry, você tem o direito de reconstruir sua vida, longe daqui.

Draco o encarava.

- Tudo isso é medo de eu comer sua filhinha, Weasley? – perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha – Só deixa eu te explicar duas coisas: um, meu negócio é outro. Dois, o dia que um Malfoy aceitar dinheiro de um Weasley é porque há algo de muito errado no mundo.

O Sr Weasley teve que segurar Fred e Jorge para não voar em cima do loiro que se levantava e ia em direção à porta.

- Só pra te lembrar, Malfoy: você não tem nada!

- A roupa que você veste não é sua, a comida que você come não sai do seu bolso, o teto onde você dorme não é você que paga!

- Então pega esse seu orgulho e enfia pra ver se é bom!

- Malfoy, - chamou o Sr Weasley ao ver o loiro destrancar a porta, tentando conter os filhos – quando você voltar, a proposta ainda vai estar de pé.

Draco abriu a porta, mas não chegou a sair, dando de cara com a Sra Weasley tentando impedir uma Gina descabelada de chegar à porta.

- Oi. – ele cumprimentou, sorrindo com a cena.

- Oi. Eles te falaram muita merda?

Draco riu e a enlaçou pela cintura, subindo as escadas.

- Fica comigo essa noite? – perguntou, não tão baixinho, pra ela.

- Claro.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

**N/A1: (1) cada um com seus fantasmas. XD**

**N/A2: Bem, respostas a perguntas, esperanças renovadas (ou não O.õ) e, finalmente, os pedidos mais pedidos dessa fic aceitos: morte do Nott e pé na bunda da Gina. XD Tudo em um capítulo só!**

**N/A3: Esse capítulo, coincidentemente, foi o penúltimo que eu escrevi pra fic. Ele nasceu daquele parágrafo gigante do desabafo do Draco falando sobre tortura. Eu havia lido algumas fics que naum tinham receio nenhum em descrever esse tipo de cena. Bem , eu sempre tive sangue o suficiente nas veias pra achar Dupla Face uma fic pesada com as cenas que ela já tem, mas não nego que essas coisas que o Draquinho falou se materializaram na minha mente de forma clara enquanto eu estava escrevendo e eu fiquei com medo de colocar no papel. Assim, em uma fala, acho que dá referência pra seriedade da coisa ao mesmo tempo que não machuca muito...**

**N/A4: Rewills:**

**Eyre Malfoy-Potter: **hauahuahauhauhuauahahauau Agora o jeito é esperar por amanhã! Beijos

**Lauh'Malfoy: **Acho que eu vou começar a postar a fic do mosteiro logo depois dessa, Lauh... ela ta caminhando bem...

E obrigada!!!!!

Hauahuhahauahahuhuahuahahuahauhauhau vc constiparda é o Ó ahuahauhauhauhauhauhauhau

Sem comentários sobre suas teorias pra naum adiantar, ta? Beijos!!!!

**Vanessa: **hauahuhuahuahuahauhuhuahua gostei da idéia XD

To brincando ahuahauhauhauahuauauhau

**Juliana Guerreiro: **O Draco está sob pressão... dá uma colher de chá! XD beijos

**JuzinhaMalfoy: **"Agy consola Ju" Sem comentários sobre as teorias... Beijos

**Mika Crispy: **nosss… quanto ódio nesse coraçãozinho…. O.o hauhauhuhauhauhuhauah Beijos!

**Maga do 4: **Que bom que vc ta gostando! E obrigada por recomendar!!!!!!!! beijos

**Fabrielle: **haauhauhauhahahauhauhaua Beijos, flor!

**Dioshi: **então... seu perfil naum apareceu, mas sem problemas pq que naum tenho orkut... Que bom que vc ta gostando!!! Pena que vc só apareceu aqui no fim... Bejos!

**Lou: **Ai, dó! hauahauhuahuahuahauhauhau E, não, essa é a última! Beijos

**DarkAngelSly: **"Agy pensando em responder item por item, mas to com sono demais XD" "Abraça" Amanhã aposto que vc vai ler a fic inteira mais uma vez XD Beijos, twin!!! E vc vai estar comigo quando eu publicar Pelos olhos teus (vulgo fic do mosteiro ahuahauhauhauahuahua)?

**Beijos, pessoas, e até amanhã!!! "Agy capotando de sono"**


	8. Capítulo 7 – Te encontrar

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência, lavagem cerebral e sexo entre homens. Se você não se sente preparado para visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Sim, é o último.**

**Capítulo 7 – Te encontrar **

Draco, Gina e Lupin aparataram na frente da caverna. Era um lugar ermo, pedregoso, com pouca grama, algumas árvores retorcidas e muito vento. Esperaram alguns minutos até que quatro homens vestidos de branco aparataram ali perto. Lupin cumprimentou os medibruxos e apresentou os dois garotos, contando o que estavam fazendo ali. Começaram a entrar na caverna.

O lugar era úmido e frio. No começo havia pequenas escadas escavadas na pedra que os foram conduzindo cada vez mais pra baixo. Draco ia à frente por pura exasperação, pois quem lhe dava as coordenadas era Lupin, a quem Snape havia passado as indicações do caminho a seguir.

De determinado ponto em diante, a luz natural foi diminuindo até que não conseguiam enxergar quase nada além de suas silhuetas mal recortadas, mas Lupin não os deixou fazer magia. O chão foi ficando mais rústico e o teto foi abaixando, formando um túnel redondo com mais ou menos um metro de diâmetro. A umidade existente no lugar tornava a atmosfera fria. Caminhavam devagar em fila indiana curvados, devido ao teto baixo, Draco a frente, depois Gina, Lupin e os quatro medibruxos.

A alguns passos, o loiro divisou um espaço aberto e alertou os outros. Ele parou perto da abertura e espiou dentro. Nada, só escuridão. Conjurou um vidrinho e colocou uma chama mágica dentro, jogando-o a frente.

Nada, nem um som, nem um movimento. Silêncio. Do ângulo em que estava só via o fogo refletindo nas paredes úmidas de rocha.

- Eu vou entrar. – avisou aos outros.

Devagar, ainda se mantendo abaixado, o loiro deixou o apertado corredor em que estavam. A primeira vista, o lugar parecia grande demais se comparado ao espaço em que andaram até agora. A luz que Draco criou não iluminava quase nada. Ele se ergueu devagar e murmurou "lumus".

Draco caiu de joelhos no chão, a varinha rolando ao seu lado, tremendo diante da cena que viu.

Harry estava lá.

Ou não estava.

O que Draco pôde ver foi um corpo. Nu, coberto de sangue, voltado de frente pra parede, alguns objetos metálicos cravados em seu torço, fazendo o sangue escorrer ao chão, pingando lentamente. Suas mãos estavam algemadas à rocha, os braços abertos, visivelmente quebrados, os pés não alcançavam o chão, o corpo parecia suspenso no ar, só não caindo para trás pois estava seguro frouxamente por correntes que lhe prendiam à rocha, assim como as algemas. A cabeça pendia molemente, os cabelos negros jogados pra trás, deixando entrever a cicatriz em sua testa.

Gina gritou e correu para abraçar o loiro que tremia caído no chão. Os medibruxos correram em direção ao rapaz e Lupin veio em socorro dos dois jovens. Draco tremia e não ouvia mais nada, não via mais nada além de Harry a sua frente.

Ele observou o cuidado dos medibruxos ao soltarem suas mãos e retirarem as correntes, deitando o corpo inerte no chão da caverna. Eles falavam alguma coisa entre eles, mas as palavras não eram absorvidas por Draco. Ele somente observava. Observava a delicadeza urgente com que os objetos cravados em seu corpo foram removidos. Como ele foi apalpado, como a luz dos feitiços relampejava pelas paredes da caverna, como o sangue ainda escorria e manchava as vestes dos bruxos. Ele observava como o moreno não reagia.

Pareceram se passar horas até que um dos medibruxos se levantasse, indo até o trio. Lupin se empertigou, mas o bruxo se voltou a Draco.

- Ele não tem chance. Não há o que fazer. Fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance. Mesmo se o levarmos para um grande hospital... A situação dele é crítica, e, de qualquer forma, o transporte só pioraria as coisas. A única coisa que o mantém vivo é o feitiço que o envolve. Se ele for quebrado, em duas ou três horas, Harry Potter estará morto.

Draco se levantou e caminhou vacilante até o corpo no chão. Harry estava limpo e a maior parte de suas feridas fora fechada. Mas ele estava magro, pálido...

Draco se ajoelhou ao lado dele e passou a mão trêmula pelo contorno de seu rosto. Imediatamente as figuras negras apareceram sobre o seu peito e o moreno se contorceu em agonia. Draco o puxou mais pra perto, deitando-o em seu colo, as lágrimas escapando dos seus olhos banhando a face de Harry.

- Draco. Você sabe que não tem que ser assim. – Lupin falou, se abaixando ao seu lado – Há... meios. Não legais, não fáceis. Mas se Harry realmente ingressou nas artes das trevas, eu ouso dizer que ele poderia se utilizar de...

- De sangue de unicórnio, por exemplo. – Gina se levantou e caminhou firme até eles – Eu ouvi histórias suficientes sobre os meios que Voldemort tentou para recuperar seu corpo. Talvez Harry não se incomode de ter que cuidar de uma ou duas horcruxes, ou talvez algum feitiço envolvendo o sacrifício alheio...

- Eu me sacrificaria... – um sussurro deixou os lábios de Draco.

- Eu sei, Draco. – Gina continuou, abaixando-se ao seu lado, deixando seu tom mais brando – Assim como eu sei que o Harry também se sacrificaria para salvar você. Assim como eu sei que ele nunca se perdoaria se um de nós desse alguma coisa por ele. Assim como eu sei que ele nunca optaria por usar magia negra quanto a sua própria existência, atrelando a sua vida a esse tipo de recurso. Assim como eu sei que ele não iria se satisfazer com a semi vida que conquistaria, e não iria aceitar se tornar um semi humano, como Voldemort se tornou, por isso. Agora eu entendo. Harry não tem medo de morrer.

Draco não respondeu, apenas fitou e acariciou Harry por um tempo.

- Draco... – Lupin chamou.

- Você tem veneno? – Draco perguntou para um dos medibruxos, sua voz surpreendentemente limpa e firme.

- Draco... O que... O que você está pensando?

- Eu passei por tortura, Gina, tortura muito mais leve do que a que Harry passou, e digo que ele não precisa agonizar por duas ou três horas sentindo a dor que ele vai sentir quando voltar.

- Tome. – o medibruxo lhe estendeu um pequeno frasco, do tamanho de seu dedo mindinho, repleto de um líquido negro – Algumas gotas devem bastar. Vai fazer seu coração parar. A morte é certa e indolor, mas ainda lhe dará alguns minutos.

Draco tomou o frasco na mão e o abriu com os dentes, com cuidado, cuspindo a tampa longe. Então abaixou a cabeça sobre Harry, depositando um beijo em sua testa, deixando que sua boca acariciasse os olhos fechados, o nariz, onde a respiração era quase inexistente, a pele fria, o contorno da face, até alcançar os lábios fechados. Os lábios feridos e ressecados de Harry, mas ainda assim tão doces ao toque. A ausência de fôlego, de calor, de cor fez o loiro fechar os olhos, permitindo que outra lágrima corresse do seu rosto para o do moreno antes de continuar. Tocando os lábios de Harry com um pouco mais de força, entreabriu os seus lentamente, forçando a boca do moreno a se abrir junto com a sua. Não muito. Não o suficiente para beijá-lo como se deve. Mas o bastante para que Draco se endireitasse e derramasse o conteúdo do pequeno frasco para dentro do corpo do moreno. Sua mão trêmula sujou os lábios de Harry de negro, fazendo o veneno escorrer um pouco pelo seu queixo.

- Harry. – chamou baixinho, encostando a sua testa na do outro garoto – Harry Potter. – a mão de Harry se moveu e ele gemeu, voltando a se contorcer, se agarrando firmemente a Draco. - Quem te chama é Draco Malfoy, Harry. Eu serei o seu guia. Volte, Harry Potter. – Draco começou a chorar, o moreno convulsionava em seus braços, gemendo o seu nome - Eu ordeno que você volte. - era impossível dizer qual abraço era o mais forte, se o de Draco ou o de Harry - Volte, Harry. Volta... Volta, Harry... Harry...

Draco repetiu o nome do moreno, pedindo, implorando para que ele voltasse, até que ele sentiu Harry relaxar, seu corpo amolecendo em seu abraço, a cabeça pendendo em seu colo.

Com a mão livre, Draco pegou a varinha.

_- Enervate._

Harry abriu os olhos, lentamente, afrouxando o seu aperto em Draco.

- Oi. – ele mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, a voz rouca e não mais que um sussurro. Draco acompanhou apreensivo ele engolir com dificuldade, fazendo uma careta. E então as esmeraldas voltaram a fitá-lo e sua mão se ergueu, mas ele não tinha forças. Draco a pegou e a segurou em contato com seu próprio rosto, depois de beijar-lhe a palma. Os dedos de Harry passearam pelo rosto do loiro vagarosamente – Você agiu certo, meu loiro. Eu não teria aceitado que fosse diferente. Obrigado por ter me achado. Obrigado por não desistir...

- Shiii – Draco o fez calar colocando uma mão sobre a sua face, o olhando com doçura – Não fale... Palavras são tão inúteis... Eu só quero olhar pra você...

O fantasma de um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Harry e ele encarou Draco por alguns segundos antes de levar a mão do loiro ao seu próprio peito, para que este pudesse sentir seu coração acelerar de forma anormal.

- Eu te amo, Draco.

Draco se abaixou e selou seus lábios nos do moreno, beijando-o de forma profunda, dolorida, passional, procurando sentir o sabor do moreno uma última vez, enquanto procurava, contraditoriamente, o gosto do fel perdido em sua boca. Quando se separaram, seus lábios também se tingiam de negro. Draco passou a língua por eles, colhendo até a última gota de veneno.

- Por quê? – os lábios de Harry formaram a pergunta, embora mais nenhum som fosse capaz de deixar sua boca.

Draco sorriu, as lágrimas ainda correndo pelo seu rosto, sentindo seu coração começar a acelerar.

- Porque eu tive tempo suficiente pra pensar no que seria ver você morrer e sair andando. Porque eu jurei que nunca mais te deixaria sozinho. Porque eu também te amo, Harry.

Harry fechou os olhos, e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto, porém eles nunca mais se abriram, nem mesmo para ver Draco se debruçar sobre ele, chorando, até perder as forças, e ele também cerrar os olhos para sempre.

_Não somos mais _

_Que uma gota de luz _

_Uma estrela que cai _

_Uma fagulha tão só _

_Na idade do céu _

_Não somos o que queríamos ser _

_Somos um breve pulsar _

_Em um silêncio antigo_

_Como a idade do céu _

_Calma _

_Tudo está em calma _

_Deixe que o beijo dure _

_Deixe que o tempo cure _

_Deixe que a alma _

_Tenha a mesma idade _

_Que a idade do céu _

_Não somos mais _

_Que um punhado de mar _

_Uma piada de Deus _

_Ou um capricho do sol _

_No jardim do céu _

_Não damos pé _

_Entre tanto tic tac _

_Entre tanto Big Bang _

_Somos um grão de sal _

_No mar do céu _

_Calma _

_Tudo está em calma _

_Deixe que o beijo dure _

_Deixe que o tempo cure _

_Deixe que a alma _

_Tenha a mesma idade _

_Que a idade do céu _

_A mesma idade _

_Que a idade do céu_

("A Idade do Céu" - Paulinho Moska, compositor - Simone e Zélia Duncan, intérpretes)

**FIM**

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**N/A1: Antes de mais nada, respostas às rewills do capítulo passado:**

**Maga do 4:** huahuahuahuahuhahauauh minha fic revertendo valores... hauahauhauhauhauahuahu Beijos!

**Eyre Malfoy-Potter:** Draco sofreu demais, coitado... Mas naum tenha medo, leia até o fim e leia também Pelos olhos teus! ;)

**Lauh'Malfoy:** hauahauhauhauhauhauahua O medo faz as pessoas reverem seus conceitos... Espero que goste do fim, e obrigada, flôr!

**DarkAngelSly:**

1. E eu nem pude entrar pra te consolar... sorry... (

2. eu odeio aurores em geral XD

3. Viva o Snape? O.O Por que eu sinto que essa frase é extremamente temporária? XD

4. Oh, personagens mini é tudo, não? "olhinhos brilhando pro mini Harry brincando no pátio"

As vezes eu me sinto tão má... X(

5. - -

6. Renumeradas XD

7. Quero ver o quanto vc vai chorar agora XP

**Sophia.DiLUA:** Fofa! Foi seu aniversário esses dias, não foi? - Parabéns atrasado!!!

Pq vc demorou? Foi dificil achar as continuações? O.õ

Oh, obrigada!!!!!

Espero que você goste do final!

Beijos

**Fabrielle:** Certeza que ele apanha! ahauhauahuahauhauh XD

Final aleatório XD hauahuauahauhauhauhau

Beijos, anjo!

**JuzinhaMalfoy:** hauahuahuahauhauhauauhaua "Agy faz festinha junto com a Ju pq o Nott morreu"

Att até mais cedo hj... Gostou?

Fica pra próxima tb, ouviu, Ju!!!!! XD

Beijos!

**dioshi:** Vc faz ballet? Eu naum vi as fotos... Naum tenho orkut ¬¬

Espero que goste do final!!

Beijos

**N/A2: Rewills enviadas para qualquer uma das fics da trilogia a partir de agora serão respondidas por MP. Sim, eu espero que todos que acompanharam a fic me dêem suas considerações sobre o final. E, não, eu não vou me magoar se vocês colocarem pus de bobotuberas nos mails. -.- Eu sei que o final não atendeu a muitos pedidos, mas cá entre nós, era tudo muito complexo pra simplesmente eles conseguirem viver felizes para sempre. E, de certa forma, eles estão juntos, e felizes...**

**N/A3: Meu muito obrigada a todos que comentaram durante toda a trilogia. Muito obrigada a quem leu silenciosamente. Muito obrigada a quem passou por aqui de alguma forma. Essa trilogia foi algo muito importante pra mim. Eu espero realmente ter atingido o leitor de alguma forma, seja fazendo-o pensar, seja emocionando. Beijos.**

**N/A4: Sim, a trilogia realmente acabou, mas eu estou com outros projetos. Atualmente, estou escrevendo para 8 challs, e tenho 8 fics em andamento, nem todas para challs. Dessas, 5 são H/D, uma T/G, uma D/G e uma S/Hr. Por motivos lógicos, as H/Ds estão fluindo melhor... Principalmente uma que não vai pra chall nenhum e que eu comentei aqui por ter um estilo próximo à dessa trilogia (mas com final feliz, não vou fazer mistério dessa vez pra não traumatizar vocês). O nome, como vocês já devem ter percebido, é "Pelos olhos teus", e ela se passa em um mosteiro, durante a Idade Média. Já tenho 4 capítulos escritos, mas não vou postar ainda por um motivo muito primário: eu não consigo escrever linearmente. Então, às vezes, eu fico com a fic toda escrita e enrosco um tempo no cap 2, por exemplo, e a postagem empaca por causa disso. Por isso só vou postar quando eu acabar. E isso vai ser quando? Bem, eu não sei, mas ela está indo muito bem... Sugestão (sem segundas intenções): me favoritem como autora que, quando eu postar qualquer uma das fics, vocês serão avisados;) Beijos e vejo vocês por aí!!!!**

**ADIOS**


	9. Avisos

Oi

Então, passei por aqui só pra dar uns avisos:

Agora que todos os challs para os quais eu enviei as fics da trilogia foram julgados, achei que seria legal vocês que leram as fics com tanto carinho soubessem:

- Dupla Face foi ouro no IV Challenge NC 17

- Almas Partidas ficou em quarto lugar no I Challenge de Songsfics Dramáticas

- Eternamente foi prata no II Challenge de Vida Após a Morte

- Eternamente foi prata no I Challenge de Songsfics Dramáticas

- Almas Partidas recebeu um prêmio por melhor personagem masculino no I Challenge de Songsfics Dramáticas

- Eternamente recebeu um prêmio de melhor Draco Malfoy no II Challenge de Vida Após a Morte

- Eternamente recebeu um prêmio de melhor final no I Challenge de Songsfics Dramáticas

- todos os prêmios, banners e capas podem ser encontrados no seguinte endereço:

http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)s188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)Trilogia(barra)

beijos


End file.
